Werewolf Hunter
by Ravenclaw992
Summary: VAMPIRE LOVER SEQUEL! Raven is dating Damon. Jacob visits and the Blood Brothers, vampires who hunt werewolves, come to Fell's Church. What happens when they find out that Raven has werewolf blood in her veins? Is her humanity in danger? R&R!
1. Strange Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters or places associated with this series. The authors, Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith, are the ones who own the series completely. I only own the characters of Raven Black and Carrie. 

Note: This is the first chapter of my sequel to "Vampire Lover". I hope everyone who is reading this story likes it and remembers to R&R! All reviews, thoughts, comments, ideas, and questions are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy my new story! (=

"Werewolf Hunter"

Chapter 1: Strange Dreams

_The moon was like a bright, white jewel in the sky. The light softly washed over everything as shadows attempted to swiftly blend into each other. I could see the three vampires in front of me, surrounded by miles of dark woods that offered little solace now. They were waiting for my decision. I knew they were vampires because of their eyes; they were a deep red, belonging only to those who are bloodthirsty. I could feel my vampire boyfriend's presence behind me, waiting for the decision that would alter both our futures. Damon. I kept holding on to the simple truth of how much I really loved him, and that alone meant much more than my own life now. My decision, whatever it would be, was only based on my love for him instead of the value of my own humanity. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, and with every pulse I felt stronger than I ever had before, even as a witch. A rush of intensity was burning through my veins and my breathing seemed harder with each pull of my lungs. It almost felt like the end. _

_What I saw next could have changed my whole decision if I allowed it. A wolf appeared through the trees, its sharp teeth bared threateningly even though the three vampires were not the least bit startled. I knew the wolf wasn't threatening my life. It was instead trying to save it restlessly, which made my mind race with fear. The sight of the large wolf set my heart into overdrive, and I knew I would have to choose. Both the wolf and my vampire boyfriend mattered to me at that moment, and I had to choose quickly. My time was running out and the group of vampires was edging closer…_

_The wolf lunged out at the vampires, causing them to switch into a threatening pose before the animal. Their fangs were bared just like the wolf's, and they were ready to fight. I screamed as I had never screamed before, and my voice rang out sharply through the woods though I knew already that no one else was listening. My raven-black hair swirled around me as I attempted to put myself between the wolf and the vampires even though it wouldn't do much good. My lungs burned and my heart raced as I waited for the end. As I waited for the moon's light to fade away…._

___________________________________________________________________________________

_I was in my house, and it was late at night. The hallway was filled with shadows and darkness. My skin was clammy and my hair seemed somewhat damp; my dark hair was plastered to my neck and bare back. The only thing I was wearing was a strapless, scarlet dress that reached my knees. I fumbled through the dark hallway, constantly feeling a lurking presence behind me. A cool breeze flowed over my skin and I shivered slightly. The only sound I could hear was the thumping of my heart and the soft footsteps of my bare feet on the cold floor. _

_Someone was here with me, I could feel it now. It was an unfamiliar presence, whispering softly to me. A slow dripping began on the hard floor and I looked down to see my blood running slowly down my neck, mixing with the scarlet of my dress, and falling like rain to the floor below. It didn't feel so much a threat as it did a promise. My human blood was slipping away slowly, and new power was filling my veins. It was a different power from the kind I felt as a witch. This was a strange power, something foreign and supernatural. _

_I felt cold eyes on my back, but I feared turning around. My skin felt so cold, almost like ice. The shadows danced around me as the presence came closer. At the last instant, nails dug into my arms and sharp, piercing teeth sank into my skin as I began to feel a change move through my body. A soft whispering voice, that of a man, kept mentioning the word 'werewolf' and the sound of my blood flowing filled my ears. My voice was drowned out by a raw burning in my throat and those same bloodthirsty eyes burned into mine as everything else slipped away…._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Raven_

I immediately sat upright in my bed, my heart racing and my lungs feeling about ready to collapse. I absently checked the time on my clock and realized it was only two in the morning. The entire house was silent and I could easily hear the whistling of the wind outside. My own ragged breathing reached my ears and I attempted to slow my breathing.

I tried to hold on to the images in my dreams. I discovered that it wouldn't be hard; the dreams were practically burned into my mind at this point. I looked around the room, but soon came to the conclusion that my boyfriend wasn't there. He was most likely hunting again, and I knew he refused to hunt while I was awake or outside school. I also knew he would probably be back soon and would feel more at ease if I were still sleeping. Still, I somewhat longed for him at that moment, and I especially wished that he were there to comfort me.

The dreams meant something, like a code that I had to break. The pictures flashed again in my mind. The woods, the moon, my blood, Damon…and then there was the wolf. I couldn't make any of it fit together. It had to mean something. Just like my dreams about a different vampire, Myra, over a month ago. Those were more like premonitions than dreams, and in the end they had meant more to me than I could often describe. It also helped me to put my cousin, Leslie, to rest once and for all.

I finally felt my breathing slow and I settled back on the soft covers of my bed. I only knew one thing for certain at that moment, something I knew with the sure beating of my heart. My strange dreams meant that something or someone was coming to Fell's Church. It was all starting up again, just like a month ago.


	2. Renesmee

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters or places associated with these series. The only ones who do own these series are the authors, Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith. I only own the characters of Raven Black and Carrie. 

Note: I am sorry that this chapter took so long to write up, but I was caught up this week in tons of A.P. schoolwork….and now here is the second chapter of my new story. I hope the readers enjoy and remember to R&R! All reviews are greatly appreciated along with any comments, ideas, or questions. I hope the ones reading this enjoy the next chapter! (=

Chapter 2: Renesmee 

_Raven_

_'Dear Diary,_

_The strange dreams have started up again. It's been a month or so since the situation with Myra. It's also been a month or so since I realized I was a witch, much like Bonnie, except with the side effect of vision-like dreams. Well, now I'm having those dreams again and I'm not sure whether to tell Damon or not. Maybe I'm just watching too many horror movies before bed. _

_I'm still trying to cope with the idea that there is a secret world of vampires. My near-death experience last month is proof of that fact. I think I am going to tell Damon about the dreams. Who knows? Maybe he can make some sense of it. There's that constant twisting in my stomach again. I felt it before when Myra was lurking around Fell's Church, and when I had those strange dreams before I even met her in the cemetery. Now that feeling is back and I'm not sure whether to feel grateful that there is a kind of warning in my head or afraid of what is coming. I feel like something is coming. I don't feel as if I should be anticipating it. Instead, I think the feeling of fear is taking over my mind. I am certain that I should be afraid of whatever is coming to Fell's Church.'_

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Elena_

The sun was incredibly bright on that particular Monday morning. I actually had to shield my eyes before entering the school building, my arm wrapped around my boyfriend. I tossed my golden hair aside and tried to put on a smile as I felt a sudden uneasiness in my stomach. Stefan, sensing my uncomfortable feeling, glided his hand smoothly across my cheek and kissed the crown of my head lightly. I gazed up into Stefan's brilliant green eyes and suddenly felt the smile come easily. I really didn't know what I could do without my boyfriend. In the span of a little more than a year, Stefan has become the center of my life and my world.

The two of us walked into our first period class a minute before the bell rang loudly across the school. I swiftly passed Raven, gestured a greeting to her, and took my seat next to Stefan. It was another useless day in chemistry, which meant note passing between me and Stefan. Raven was quietly whispering to Bella Swan, who laughed in response. Bella smoothed a part of her reddish-brown hair and smiled brightly back at Raven. It truly was like any other day in this class, what with the teacher droning on about the elements in the periodic table, until _she_ walked into the classroom. I actually didn't know who 'she' was. I tilted my head questioningly towards Stefan, but he simply shrugged. I looked back at the new girl and felt a sense of déjà vu. It was so similar to Raven's arrival, with the new girl standing at the head of the class and waiting to be seated by the teacher.

The girl calmly introduced herself as Renesmee Cullen. Another Cullen in the school, and this one I hadn't even heard of before. How many Cullens were there anyway? Honestly, the girl's name was the strangest—yet most wondrous—name I had ever heard. Renesmee. That name was not so common at all. The girl, I realized, looked a lot like Bella, and I had to wonder if there was more to this relation than I was aware of at the moment. The girl definitely lacked the basic look of the vampires, but she was mystifyingly beautiful.

Renesmee had very long, brown hair that was currently flowing in waves. Her skin looked delicate, just not the type of delicate for a vampire. Her eyes were bright and excited, but they were also the chocolate brown that Bella mentioned she once had as a human. Her smile was beautiful, the kind that would charm anyone. Renesmee spoke a few words about herself before sitting next to Rosalie, and I noticed there was a hint of the musical quality that was so common in vampires. I was confused trying to figure this scene out, and Renesmee made little sense to me at this point.

Raven turned in her seat to glance at me; she had noticed these details as well. A month ago she might have still been oblivious to those little signs and their meanings, but now she was like me; a human mixed into the world of vampires. Raven's eyes held a bit of curiosity, and all I could do was shrug my shoulders. Raven turned to Bella, most likely hoping to get some more information out of her, but Bella simply shook her head and faced the other way. It was completely strange for Bella to keep us out of the loop, even if there was something secret and important in the Cullen family. It was simply strange in general. The new girl definitely was something, I'd give her that much. I just wanted to know what she really was.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_Raven_

"My dreams have started up again. I'm just not sure what it means yet." I was huddled in the corner of my bed as Damon wandered around my bedroom, occasionally examining an object that caught his eye. A light breeze was flowing through the open window, causing the curtains to lift lightly before settling back against the wall. The sun was bright as it shined though my window, and I was actually surprised by the sudden turn in weather. It had been raining for about a week or so and it hadn't shown any sign of stopping until this morning. My Aunt Carrie was the only one unhappy about the weather; she was stuck until eight tonight in her office and wouldn't get much of a chance to soak up the sunshine. Damon ignored the bright light outside and moved his fingers through his dark hair while he thought about my words. Then, he smiled in the calm, slow way that I had come to appreciate, and he stepped towards me. His voice, always smooth, floated over me easily.

"Why does it have to mean anything? Personally, I think you're watching too many horror movies." I laughed at his last statement since it was the same thought I had the previous night after having the strange dreams. Damon had been reading my mind again, an act that always amazed and surprised me.

"No, I don't think so. Plus, I spend so much time with you that horror movies are completely unnecessary." Damon laughed softly.

"That is a very true fact, my dear. Horror movies have nothing on us vampires." I got up from my bed, still trying to hide my laughter, and moved near Damon. He tilted his head slightly as he watched my movements. The next time I spoke, my tone had become more serious and hard.

"I just think something—or maybe someone—is coming to Fell's Church. I have the same feeling that I had while Myra was still here. The dreams felt so much like the ones I had a month ago. There were those three vampires that I didn't recognize and there was that presence in the house…and the wolf…" Damon placed his hands on my shoulders and my words fell away. His words, unlike mine, were calm and soft.

"It might mean something or….you're still having side effects to the whole Myra situation. It was a month ago. If anything, your dreams are just a bunch of senseless images. It's nothing to get worried over." I avoided Damon's gaze as I turned over these words in my head. I finally met his eyes after a long minute.

"Will you let Stefan know? About the dreams? Maybe he and Elena can come up with an idea as to what this means." Damon made an unpleasant face at my suggestion, and his eyes had instantly become darker. His tone was cold and disapproving.

"What can he possibly do that _I_ can't? Really?" I glared at Damon sternly until he sighed dramatically. "Fine. I will tell my brother about the dreams. Just do me a favor and stop worrying about them. Besides, nothing would dare touch you while I'm here with you. Otherwise, that person or vampire or whatever it is…would have a serious lack of common sense. I mean, Myra tried to harm you severely and…well, look what happened to her." I smiled after Damon's last statement and rolled my eyes before he pulled me closer to him and began kissing my neck softly. Another thought came to me.

"What about that new girl at our high school? Ummm….Renesmee?" Damon pulled away slowly and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Now that one I have to admit is pretty interesting, don't you think? A human with the essence of a vampire, but not exactly a vampire. As I said…interesting. And beautiful, no doubt." I tossed Damon a skeptical look before turning away. Damon immediately wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me back to him, causing me to give a bit of a shriek. His voice was filled with amusement. "Then again, there really is no competition when it comes to someone like you." I began laughing quietly; it was always a wonder how Damon could calm my nerves or make me smile. Still, the thought of Renesmee was bothering me for some reason. Damon continued to kiss my neck, and I willingly allowed all other thoughts to slip into the dark corners of my mind.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_Alice_

The vision hit me full and hard that evening while I was waiting for Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie to return from hunting. It had gotten a bit chilly that evening and I was sorting through the clothes in my vast wardrobe. Esme was downstairs in the kitchen, talking to Bella and Emmett. I had no clue where Renesmee was and I had been meaning to ask her about her first day at Robert E. Lee High. In the next instant, all those thoughts didn't matter as the vision smashed into my head. The vision was simple, but it was also dreadful.

It was somewhat blurry in the beginning, just like the rest of my visions. Everything else in the world slipped away and all I could see was the picture in my mind. There was a group of unfamiliar vampires in a dark part of the woods. There was also a large wolf that looked all too familiar. It made some sense to me, but there were still tiny pieces missing. I didn't know who these vampires were, but I could sense the danger surrounding them. The vision faded away, and the room around me slowly came back into view. At that moment, there was only one thing I could think of doing. I had to tell the others. Just like after all my visions, my voice was incredibly shaky.

"Carlisle." I knew that if he was near the house, he would hear me. A second later, Carlisle came up the stairs soundlessly and appeared in the doorway. I expected him to be looking—as usual—calm. His lips, however, were drawn into a thin line and his eyes were filled with concern. I wasted no time in explaining.

"I had another vision. There was a group of three vampires, but it wasn't the Volturi. They were unfamiliar to me. There was also a wolf in my vision, and that _was_ familiar…" My words trailed away as I began to focus on the images again. Carlisle's voice was calm and soft.

"What does your vision mean, Alice?" I looked back up into Carlisle's concerned ochre eyes and sighed. I didn't like the truth in my words.

"It means….it means that more vampires are entering Fell's Church. More than that, it means wolves are coming to Fell's Church."


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, and I do not own any characters or places associated with these series. The authors, Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith, own these series completely. I only own the characters of Raven Black and Carrie. 

Note: This is the third chapter of my story. It is actually kind of long. (= I hope the readers read and review because all reviews, questions, and ideas are greatly appreciated. On another note, this chapter will also include Jacob Black! So I hope the readers will enjoy the next chapter! (=

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor

_Bella_

Alice's vision continued to move around my mind throughout the next school day, and the feeling that something wrong was going to take place never left my senses. The idea that more vampires would soon enter Fell's Church—if they weren't here already—was something I didn't want to imagine right now, but it also felt like an inevitable truth. What shocked me even more than unfamiliar vampires was the thought of wolves coming to this town. I briefly wondered if Jacob would be one of those wolves. I shook the thought out of my mind; we had left Jacob back in Forks, Washington along with Charlie and the probability that he could be so close again was very slim indeed. It still hurt a little to think of my past life and those I had left behind in order to really become a part of the Cullens' family.

The ringing of the school bell broke through my thoughts and I quickly shook my head as I grabbed up my books in hopes that I would make it to my first period class with as little daydreaming as possible. Still, Alice's words about her newest vision floated around my head and refused to settle. It had bothered Edward more than it had bothered me. I could still picture his expression of discomfort after hearing Alice's vision. I was certain that he was thinking about the possibility of Jacob being one of the wolves, though he didn't openly express this idea.

I was one of the first students to enter the classroom and I hastily took my seat beside Raven, who was apparently trying to finish her chemistry homework before the class begun. The look of her rushing with her pen and biting her nails brought a bit of a smile to my face. I dug through my bag before revealing my finished homework, and I silently passed the paper to Raven. She looked up at me in wonder and I simply nodded to the paper. Raven gave me a cheerful smile before taking the slip of paper and using it to fill in the blanks on her own paper. At this point, I couldn't resist questioning her.

"So….long night with Damon again?" Raven let out a small laugh before turning her head towards me. I understood her behavior completely; it was the same way with Edward and I when we had started our relationship. Edward always found time in the night to visit me or stay until I was asleep. He had even enjoyed watching me sleep since I had a habit of talking in my sleep. So this behavior with Raven didn't surprise me in the least.

"Well, he stays for a while each night and we talk until I fall asleep. Sometimes we stay up late into the night. Last night was one of those nights. Why, is there really anything wrong with that?" Raven twisted a piece of her black hair around one finger and waited for my response.

"Nope. Nothing wrong with that at all. It was the way my relationship was, what with Edward always visiting me until I fell asleep. Better get that homework finished before the teacher walks in. She must be late again. That's the third time in two weeks." Raven nodded and focused on her paper again. I was about to turn away when she lightly touched my arm. I looked back in her direction and found she had turned her dark brown eyes on me again.

"Bella, is there a reason why you won't talk about Renesmee? You never seem to want to discuss her. I just want to know why." I gazed curiously at Raven and sighed.

"It's just a really long story. I'm afraid you'll die of boredom. We definitely wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" Raven smiled awkwardly at me and I was sure that she wouldn't give up until she found the answers to her questions. She was a lot like me in that aspect. It seems she's more like me than I sometimes realize. Instead of pursuing her questioning, Raven turned back to her homework as Elena and Stefan trudged into the classroom. They were almost ten minutes late, but so was the teacher. I thought it strange that the teacher was so late.

"Done. It was about time I finished that homework. I was just a little busy last night, I guess." Raven's words disrupted my train of thought and I quietly took the paper from her. I could almost hear the clinking of Elena's bracelets hitting one another and I figured that she was already passing notes to Stefan. I wondered what they could possibly be saying in those notes. It often seems as if they have a lot to talk about in chemistry class. It always made me wish that Edward was in our first period class.

The sound of soft footsteps entered the classroom and I looked up, expecting to see the teacher heading in the direction of her desk and ready to complain. Instead, it was the principal of the school standing at the front of the class and motioning for everyone to quiet down. The students slowly turned in their seats to focus suspiciously on the principal as he cleared his throat before getting ready to speak. What he said surprised every one of us, some more than most.

"Excuse me, if I could just have your attention for a minute. I am sorry to inform you students that your teacher will not be teaching your chemistry class any longer." At this statement, almost every student faced one another and began chatting loudly about this information. Raven turned toward me in shock and leaned closer so as to whisper to me.

"So I didn't have to finish that homework? That totally figures." I smiled at her words and focused on the principal again, who was now trying to quiet the students again. The other teenagers in the class continued to ignore the principal and the voices grew louder until it was all a jumble of words and noise. Finally, I stood to my feet and whistled as sharply as I could. It was a trick that Alice had taught me a while ago and vampires were sometimes capable of creating sharper whistling noises than humans. In this case, it came in handy. Every human—including Raven and Elena—covered their ears immediately and eventually lifted their heads to glare at me.

"Could you all just shut up and listen to the man? Oh, I know you're all happy that there's no teacher because you were all too busy either hooking up or drinking late at night or some other stupid excuse that qualifies for a reason as to why you never completed your homework. Right now, that doesn't really matter. Don't you all want to know the reason why you don't have a teacher?" The students nodded slowly and lowered their heads in embarrassment. I gestured toward the principal before sitting back down. Raven tossed me an amazed look and I tried to pay attention to the principal, unless I wanted to look like a hypocrite after my mini speech. The principal cleared his throat again—maybe he was sick, especially since humans seem to fall ill more than they often need to—and began to speak again. This information was more shocking than the first time around.

"As I was saying, you teacher is no longer teaching you. That is because…..well, she was found dead early this morning. It looks as if a wild animal has attacked her and killed her." The students were silent for a minute before bursting into chatter again. This time, I was too surprised to break the noise up. Instead, I exchanged concerned looks with Raven.

The message in her eyes was the same as the thoughts in my head. Something had gotten to the teacher, but it wasn't a wild animal. Rosalie, Raven, Elena, Stefan and I were the only ones in the room who understood what that information meant. A vampire—or according to Alice's vision, vampires—were attacking humans in Fells' Church. I just wondered how long it would be until Alice's vision actually came true.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Raven_

The walk home from school didn't seem as long as usual. It was mainly because the announcement from the principal about our teacher's unpleasant fate kept bouncing around my head. It had bothered me since that morning and it felt just like the last time. Somewhere in Fell's Church there were vampires roaming and attacking humans. I wondered how long it would be until the wolves showed up. Bella had understood its meaning as well, and the look of discomfort in Edward's eyes during history class was almost upsetting. There was very little that we could do at this point, which meant more humans could be targeted at any given time. These thoughts raced inside my mind and gave me no comfort. Damon had offered to walk me home after school and I was somewhat relieved to have his presence around me. If anything, his presence made it easier to push the other thoughts aside.

The cemetery gates were in view as we slowly walked side by side, his arm around me. He had questioned about the attack and looked almost as uneasy as Edward had looked. I figured Damon had little to do with it since he was the one questioning the situation. I had asked Damon what it could mean, but there was no answer that he could give me. He appeared as clueless as the rest of us, which didn't help in the least. As we passed the cemetery gates, Damon slowed. I understood what he was preparing to suggest and immediately cut him off.

"I don't think so. We're taking the long way around. I don't think I could ever enter that cemetery again; at least not yet. Let's just take the long way." Damon gazed at me in what I suspected was pure amusement at my hesitation, but he simply shrugged and swiftly continued walking. It was uncomfortable to think of myself in that cemetery again, especially after the Myra ordeal. It had been easy to return to a somewhat normal life—with the exception of having a vampire boyfriend—but that was one area that I wasn't ready to visit yet. Damon usually acted amused by this hesitation, and it did very little to help me. The long way around the cemetery often took about twenty extra minutes, whereas the trip through the cemetery usually took about ten minutes. Nonetheless, I insisted each time that we keep walking past the gates.

The extra twenty minutes were spent in silence; apparently not one of us knew what to say to the other. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when we finally reached my home, and I also noticed that my aunt's car was parked in the driveway. It was one of the good days when my aunt would arrive home early and preoccupy herself with baking in the kitchen. My stomach growled softly and I was eager to see what kind of snack my aunt had made today. I unlocked the front door and pushed it open before motioning for Damon to follow. Instead, he stopped before the door and made an uneasy face that was so unfamiliar to me. I looked at him questioningly and he stepped slowly away from the door.

"Actually, I don't think I'll be coming into your house today. No thanks." I stepped closer to him and glared for a full minute, which he sternly ignored.

"Why not? You never opposed to entering my house before. Why today?" Damon avoided my look as he continued to back away from me and the house. His tone was not the calm, smooth one that I had grown to adore. Instead, it was strange and different.

"Well, it's complicated. I just don't think now would be the perfect time. Perhaps later, hmm?" With that, Damon briskly turned and started off, leaving me in confusion and worry. There had to be something wrong with this picture. Damon usually never refused the chance to enter my house. Now, he was greatly opposed to it, as if there was something wrong here. I didn't understand it one bit. Still confused, I hurried through the front door and made my way towards the kitchen. My aunt's voice rang out and it was the cheerful tone that my aunt was so accustomed to using while baking. The warm smell of something delicious wafted around me and I breathed the aroma in deeply.

"Raven? Are you home? You have a visitor here to see you. I think you'll be surprised." I stopped in my tracks as I wondered who would visit me without any warning. I quickly walked through the kitchen door and approached my aunt.

"What visitor?" My aunt pointed behind me and I turned to see my cousin, Jacob Black, sitting at the table and already tasting my aunt's irresistible cooking. He glanced up at me after swallowing whatever food was currently in his mouth and he grinned widely.

"Raven. Long time no see, huh? Your aunt's cooking is definitely worth praising." Jacob began eating again and I was still standing in the same position, my face frozen with surprise. Then, as if a spell was broken, I hurried over to Jacob and gave him a large hug. Jacob laughed and returned the hug. I stood back to admire him more closely. He had gotten really tall and really big; it made me feel incredibly short. He had cut most of his jet-black hair and it was now hanging just above his ears. I hadn't seen Jacob in so long that it felt as if a stranger were in his place. I didn't know what to say. I asked the first question on my mind.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long! You could have warned me, you know." Jacob laughed again before taking another bite of my aunt's food. My aunt came over to settle her hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob just arrived here an hour ago. He told me he had a sudden urge to visit you, especially since it's been ages since you two last saw each other. Well, I'm going to start cleaning upstairs and you two can talk for a while." Aunt Carrie glided out of the kitchen, leaving me to stare in wonder at my cousin.

"So, you ditched Forks and visited me in this small town? I actually think it's a bit smaller than Forks." Jacob stood—making me feel all the shorter—and walked hesitantly towards me. He circled around me for a minute. "What am I? Your dessert or something?" Jacob gave an awkward laugh before facing me again. This time, his face became unpleasant and he immediately backed away from me. "What's wrong with me now?" Jacob tried to put on a smile, but it came out weak.

"It's nothing personal, Raven. You just….well, you've smelled better." I stared at him in shock and then tried catching the aroma that he was referring to, but no unsteady smell appeared to be around me. I lifted my eyes to Jacob again.

"So now you're insisting that I don't smell good?" Jacob let out a loud bit of laughter and turned away from me.

"It's not that you don't smell good. It's just that...there is a bit of an uneasy scent around you. I don't know how to explain it without having you think I'm crazy." Jacob moved his fingers through his dark hair and lowered his eyes. If anything, I couldn't imagine my cousin as crazy. I wondered what would have happened if Damon hadn't refused my offer of entering my house. I had a feeling that Jacob and Damon wouldn't exactly get along well.

"So what? Does it have to do with….something other than humans?" Jacob's eyes shot up to focus on me. He stared at me in amazement at my words.

"You mean you know about….them? The bloodsuckers, I mean." My face changed at Jacob's use of the word 'bloodsuckers'. It seemed like a distasteful word in my mind.

"Yes, I mean…vampires. Not 'bloodsuckers'. That's just rude." Jacob tossed me a skeptical look and put on an even stronger smile.

"Whatever. It's the same thing. It's the truth, anyway. Besides, how exactly did you figure it out?" I avoided his stern gaze as he waited for my answer. I didn't want to mention how I had a vampire boyfriend; that didn't seem like a good topic to bring up around Jacob. Instead, I named off the first person I could come up with.

"Bella Swan. She told me about her family. I ended up figuring it out on my own, though." Okay, so that wasn't a complete lie. I had figured it out on my own, and Bella did tell me about the Cullens. Jacob's face took on an expression of greater surprise.

"Bella? You know Bella? She's here, right? Bella's here in Fell's Church? I'll bet she's still with that bloodsucker family, isn't she?" I glared at Jacob for a full minute.

"Yes, Bella is here. She's living with the _Cullens_." I drew out the name in order to get my point across. From the look of Jacob's face, I had succeeded.

"It's the same difference! Besides, I thought you had heard enough of the legends to know to stay away from them." Jacob's face became unpleasant once again. I had heard the legends, but I had forgotten them until now. It was too late since my decision was already made. I had a vampire boyfriend and I liked it that way. Jacob would just have to conform to the idea, if I ever let him meet my boyfriend, that is. Instead of arguing further, I tried to change the subject.

"So…what are you really doing here, Jacob?" He stepped lightly towards me and his smile became wider.

"Let's just say….the wolves have finally descended on Fell's Church." A chill raced down my spine. I suddenly had a bad feeling about Jacob being here. It is never a good thing when I'm right.


	4. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, Twilight, or any of the places or characters associated with these series. The only ones who do are the authors, Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith. I only own the characters of Raven Black and Carrie. 

A/N: Here is the fourth chapter of this story. I hope the readers enjoy greatly and always remember to R&R! This chapter actually contains some drama, and someone might even get attacked (but don't worry too much!). Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! (= 

Chapter 4: Confrontations

_Damon_

The forest of evergreen trees spread out like an ocean before me as I lounged on a high tree branch, thinking. For once, I ignored the aching pleasure of my fangs, even though I should be anticipating the feeding that normally followed. It was a neglectful action that was completely spontaneous to my normal pattern, but at that moment I didn't much care. The aching continued and a burning sensation began to fill my senses. I blocked my mind to every sense in my body and instead focused on something else.

Something had bothered me greatly about Raven's house that day. It had struck me with such intensity that it actually burned within me, and it wasn't the good kind of burning feeling. This was something that felt intruding, something that was more of an enemy. It had kept me from entering her home, and I could tell she was confused or perhaps bothered by it. I had only sensed that unwelcome burning once, and that was when I had nearly crossed a large pack of werewolves some years ago. It was the same kind of unpleasant burning that had pushed me away earlier in the day. I just had to wonder what a werewolf was doing in Raven's home.

I swiftly got to my feet on the steady branch and looked below to the far ground. A human would probably call this suicide, but a vampire saw it differently. I allowed myself to plunge off the branch and witnessed the ground rushing up at me. In another instant, I had easily landed on the soles of my feet and I smoothly brushed a hand through my dark hair. It was almost dark out and the sunset's purplish and pinkish hues were fading into the depths of the forest. I could sense the minds of numerous animals attempting to hide from someone like me. It didn't matter anyway; I wasn't interested in them. I never was, in fact.

I glanced around quickly and recognized many of the trees that surrounded the boardinghouse where my brother resided. I started off towards the fringe of the woods and soon broke through the trees. The boardinghouse only had one light on at the moment, and I knew that it was my brother's room. I stopped underneath the window and a small smile played on my lips. I immediately sent out a huge wave of Power towards the window, and towards my brother's weak mind, and leaned back to wait. In another second, the front door of the boardinghouse swung open and there stood my pathetic brother, glaring at the spot where I stood. Clearly, I had disrupted his personal time with his princess. Good.

"I didn't expect to see you here anytime soon, or rather at all. This must be good, for you at least. Damon?" My brother quietly closed the door and stepped lightly towards me. I could tell he was suspicious of my purposes, but I showed no hint of acknowledgement. Instead, I directly looked him in the eyes, keeping my tone smooth and cold.

"What, I'm not allowed to drop in and say hello? Perhaps we should go in; Elena might want to hear this one. It's about Raven, actually." I moved off to my brother's left and he slowly turned to face me head on. He instantly shook his head at my suggestion. I gazed up at the window and then back at him. To my surprise, my brother edged closer to the door and let it swing open. He smiled triumphantly at my supposed shock and proceeded inside the boardinghouse.

Once outside the door to my brother's room, he stopped to look back at me. His eyes were like sharp daggers, though they did little to affect me. His tone had grown almost as cold as mine, and I almost flinched at his harsh voice. On the other hand, it greatly amused me.

"This had better be about Raven, Damon. Otherwise, you will regret it. I promise you." This last statement he whispered and then moved swiftly inside the bedroom. So my brother still assumed I was trying to steal his dearly beloved. I was sure he was still suspicious of my ties to Raven. I slowly edged the door open and stepped inside the room. My brother was standing near the bed with Elena's hand in his own. I faced Elena and had to resist showing my surprise. I had somewhat forgotten how beautiful she was while I was spending time with Raven. Now, I drank in the sight of her, which caused my brother to start glaring again.

The first detail that struck me was Elena's deep, blue eyes. They were almost the exact color of lapis lazuli, and tonight they shone with excitement and intensity. Her delicate lips were formed into a polite smile, and my fangs began to ache once more with a specific kind of pleasure. Her golden, silky hair was flowing in waves down her shoulders and she was currently wearing a stunning icy blue dress that only reached her knees. In truth, she looked like a goddess or an angel. I was almost taken aback by the simple look of her. My brother cleared his throat deliberately to catch my attention again.

"You said something about….Raven?" My brother said her name with a stern voice, pointing out that I should be focusing on her instead of the gorgeous Elena. I reluctantly turned back to him and stepped slowly near Elena. She suddenly looked at me with curiosity and tried to hide her actions of moving backwards. I smiled slightly at this before answering.

"Raven, right. I do have news about her; I wasn't lying about that at all….brother. She is having those dreams again and she convinced me to tell you. That is why I'm here, but apparently you still have the concern that I am planning to take up your beauty here." I extended a hand in the direction of Elena, who hesitantly chose to sit herself on the edge of the bed. I smiled at her, but she ignored my gaze. Feeling a hint of irritation spring up, I leaned against the wall to wait for my brother's response. He appeared to be thinking.

"What exactly are the dreams about? Did she tell you?" I thought about this for a minute. Raven hadn't technically told me about her dreams; she had only mentioned bits of what were in them. I tried to remember what she had said.

"She mentioned three unfamiliar vampires and a kind of presence inside her house. She also mentioned a wolf. Not much to tell you, little brother. You're supposed to be smart, so eventually you might figure it out." I showed off a grin filled with amusement, and my brother glared even more fiercely.

"And you couldn't, Damon?" I felt the smile fall from my face as anger set in. My irritation grew and I suddenly had the urge to satisfy the aching in my fangs by attacking him. Then I glanced at Elena and remembered how her blood had tasted. That wouldn't be a bad choice, either. Stefan sensed my thoughts and blocked Elena from my view. "Personally, I think it means werewolves might show up sometime soon." I rolled my eyes dramatically at him and hastily walked towards him.

"Sorry to inform you…..the werewolves are already here. I sensed one earlier today, actually. Apparently Raven is taking in a new dog. All she told me to do was inform you. So the way I see it, my job is already done." I turned to move around my brother and looked down at Elena, who was now watching me with guarded eyes. I moved closer to her and she instinctively stood up against me. I reached a hand out to her, but she batted it away harshly. I had noticed that she didn't say one word through this whole scene. My voice came out mocking and cold.

"What's the matter, beauty? Someone got your tongue or something?" Elena's eyes grew dark as she watched me. "Perhaps I can give you something to scream about, hmmm?" I made to aim for her neck and pierce her with my fangs, but Stefan immediately pulled me back and forced me against the wall. He barely whispered his next words, but I easily caught them. They were words that were filled with anger and hatred.

"Get out, Damon. Now. I'm not sure you want to cross me today, especially about Elena." I glared directly at him before slamming him against the wall beside me. I pinned his arms down and heard Elena gasp behind me.

"When will you learn, dear brother? I am no longer after your beauty, though I must say she is a dazzling sight tonight. It seems you have to learn the difficult way. Always the difficult way, little brother." With that, I twisted Stefan's neck until the majority of his neck showed and sunk my teeth into the skin. He attempted to resist, which I knew would make the pain greater. Hands behind me tried to pull me off of my brother, but I couldn't register the other presence. I was too absorbed in hurting my brother. Finally, the delicate hands released me and I painfully gave my brother one last bite before letting him drop to the floor.

"Seems as if you shouldn't have crossed me tonight, brother." I tossed one more searing glance at Elena and then swiftly abandoned the room, soon submerging myself deep in the sea of trees that accompanied me in the night.

__________________________________________________________________________

_Jacob_

Raven stood staring at me only a few feet away, and I recalled how long it had been since I had last seen her. It was at least a few good years. She looked much prettier than I remembered. Her hair had grown down to her waist and she held it back with a single ribbon. Her eyes were a more intense brown and she was much shorter than I could recall. It had to be the werewolf thing; it was making her look like a shrimp compared to me. There was something different about her that stood out from all the other details. She had a unique fire to her that made her strong; I could easily see that now. She was playing with dangerous fire and I resented it deeply. I could practically sense the vampire scent coming off her, and this one didn't smell good at all.

I moved towards her and smiled brightly, hoping to get a positive reaction out of her. I could tell she was lying about her discovery of vampires, but I didn't press her. The thought of Bella being here bounced around my head, and I had the urge to see her, though I knew she wouldn't be the same Bella I had fallen in love with before. No, this one was vampire Bella, the dazzling Bella, the one who was inevitably my enemy. The thought made my stomach twist and turn. Raven's voice was more mature than I remembered and it was a voice that held a bit of charm to it.

"Where are you staying anyway? You can't tell me you have nowhere to stay, Jacob. Sorry again for the….bad smell." Raven laughed awkwardly and I tried to smile.

"No, I have somewhere to stay. I'm rooming with a friend. I'm not sure if you remember her. Leah Clearwater. She accompanied me on this trip to see you, but she's hanging back to set up the apartment we'll be staying at. It actually belongs to one of her friend's aunts or something. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have gotten the room. I don't think the owner likes me very much." I stifled a small laugh as Raven took this information in.

"Leah Clearwater. I remember her faintly. I think she was a freshman in high school the last time I saw her. Well, at least you have someplace to stay, Jake." I could sense that Raven was hiding something, and I curiously looked at her. She avoided my gaze and I moved my own eyes to the patio doors that branched off the kitchen. The sky outside was growing dark and I had promised Leah that I would return by sundown. She was going to kill me yet. I made to move near the exit and Raven caught my movements.

"Raven, I need to leave. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow? You probably have school, right? Well, I'll wait for you after school here and we can talk some more." Raven simply nodded and I ducked out the patio doors, hoping to reach the apartment before Leah decided on killing me. I silently phased into the form of a large werewolf and, with a speed and level of adrenaline that humans couldn't even understand, I blended in with the trees and the darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________

_Leah_

Where the hell was Jacob now? I had made him promise that he would return by sundown, and it was getting pretty close. I absently moved around the apartment and unpacked some of the boxes. I had claimed the biggest room in the apartment, and Jacob would just have to deal. I brushed back a piece of my dark hair and checked the clock again. It was getting late already. Where was he, still with that cousin of his? I wasn't sure I could even remember her name. Rita….Renee….Raven. Raven, that was her name. The girl was at least a year younger than me, and I had only met her once. Still, it shouldn't be taking this long.

I pushed away the rest of the boxes and allowed myself to sit on the battered couch that we were forced to take over. I had to admit I was extremely tired, and phasing to catch Jacob's presence would only weaken me more. I resisted the idea and instead glanced around the living room. It was a small room, and the couch barely fit. If Jacob didn't like his room, he could sleep on the old couch.

A sharp noise outside suddenly made me jump up and hastily turn towards the window. Dark shadows pressed against the glass and I instantly felt as if something was watching me. Goosebumps crawled up my arms, and I scolded myself for being so foolish. It was probably Jacob, phasing back into a human. Any minute, he would come crashing through the door and question me about which room was his. We had had a huge argument over the subject while traveling up here and I knew he wouldn't resist the urge to bother me. Anger filled my veins as I could imagine the scene. Except for the fact that Jacob never came through the door. I cautiously moved towards the apartment door, waiting tensely for another sharp sound to reach my ears. Silence surrounded me, but it felt thick as if something were about to happen at any given second. I was ready to call out to Jacob, and I was surprised to hear shakiness in my voice.

"Jacob? Jacob, if that's you then I'm going to kill you! You know I will!" My strained words fell away, but no response came. This was strange, even for Jacob. I was getting impatient. Shaking my head, I headed for the door and didn't stop until I was standing outside on the steps. I searched the darkness, but I couldn't catch any sudden signs of movement. I was about to turn and enter the apartment again when another sound came from the darkness, this time closer. I sighed and followed the trail into a patch of woods next to the apartment. I gracefully climbed over roots and branches until a clearing came into view. Perhaps Jacob wanted a more private place to phase back into a human. Sure, that's what it was.

That was when I caught the unmistakable scent that I absolutely loathed. It hit my nose with such force that I lunged back with distaste. It caused a burning sensation in all my senses and sent my mind reeling. It was the familiar scent of vampires. I growled in disgust at the thought. I knew I could take on a vampire by myself. I was ready for whatever was coming.

All of a sudden, the stench grew stronger than ever before and I instantly sensed a presence behind me. The figure was too quick and soon pinned my arms behind my back before I could even turn around. The hands were ice cold and unbearable; I recognized them as the hands of a vampire. More hands grabbed my left arm and pulled harshly so that both my arms were outstretched on either side of my body. Another pair of hands dug into my neck and kept me from facing my attackers. I struggled harshly, but couldn't seem to break their grip. By myself, three vampires were almost impossible to fend off unless I had phased, but I knew there was no longer a chance of that.

The stench was becoming overwhelming to the point where I couldn't stand it any longer. The hands holding my right arm slid towards my shoulder and I tensed, wondering what this foe of mine was planning. The hands stopped before my shoulder. I attempted to lash out or land a kick against my attacker, but it was no use. With a speed that was almost invisible, the hands claimed a weapon and held it in front of my chest. The weapon was a kind of silver blade and I gasped as I realized their intentions. Slow tears fell upon my cheeks, and I knew there was little hope now. The figure to my left took the blade and pressed it lightly against my chest. I breathed deeply and waited for the fatal blow.

In the next instant, the figure harshly shoved the blade deep into my chest where I knew it would pierce my heart. The burning overtook my senses and I could feel my blood leaving me. The hands released me and I collapsed on the ground. The world around me spun and started to fade. I had little energy left in my body. I prayed that Jacob wasn't near, that he wouldn't experience the same fate that had suddenly landed on my shoulders. The last thing I saw before finally letting go was three pairs of red, hateful eyes. Then the remaining life in me finally swept away and I was forever lost.


	5. Werewolves

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, nor do I own any characters or places associated with these series. The authors, Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith, own these series completely. I only own the characters of Raven Black and Carrie. 

A/N: Here is another chapter in my story. I hope the readers like it and remember to R&R! Enjoy the next chapter! (=

Chapter 5: Werewolves

_Raven _

The last thing I expected was Jacob showing up at my house again that night, this time with horrible news. I was getting ready for bed when he knocked on my front door. My aunt was already asleep in her room, and I attempted to stay quiet as I crept down the stairs. As I said, the last thing I expected on my doorstep was Jacob.

His eyes were the first detail I noticed as I edged the door open. They were harder then earlier today and filled with grief. They seemed to bore right through me. His hair was a mess, and I also noticed that he had different clothes on now. Still, the front of his shirt was stained with a dark substance, one that I recognized as blood. His skin had paled a bit and his hands were visibly shaking. I knew my jaw had dropped at the sight of him, but I was frozen in place to the point where I couldn't move. His voice shook and seemed to break me out of my surprised stance.

"Raven….can I come in?" I slowly nodded and led him to the kitchen instead of my bedroom. I gave him a chair—which he refused—and stood staring at him for another minute before I found my voice.

"Jacob, what the hell happened to you?" He avoided my gaze in that moment. I knew—and felt—that something bad was coming. There was a sudden twisting in my stomach and I tried to focus more on Jacob than the alarms in my head. His next words were ones I did not want to hear, ones that somewhat scared me.

"Leah…is dead. I found her…at our apartment. I can't stay there anymore. I have nowhere to go and Leah…" His voice trailed off as pain instantly entered his eyes. This was the pain of losing a best friend or perhaps a sister. It was the pain that I had known when my mother died. Now I had to be the one to comfort Jacob. I could feel tears burning in my eyes as I spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I know she must have been close to you. I'm sorry." Jacob continued to avoid my eyes, but he did nod at my words. He closed his eyes tight, maybe hoping that if he stayed that way for a while, the whole situation would be just a nightmare. I knew it wasn't like that, no matter how hard you might try to wish that it never did happen.

"Jacob, you can stay here if you want. We have an extra room upstairs. I'm sure Aunt Carrie wouldn't mind. I am so sorry about Leah." He nodded again—eyes still shut—and moved a step closer to me. He then opened his eyes and I saw the real reason why he had first shut them tight. His eyes were wet with tears and I realized he had tried to stop the tears from falling. Now they slowly ran down his cheeks and I felt my own eyes shed a few drops. Jacob immediately threw his arms around me and hugged me. I didn't care to wonder about the heat of his skin, which was actually almost burning. I only cared about comforting Jacob in that moment. Finally, he stepped back and put on a weak smile that could never hope to reach his warm, brown eyes.

"Thank you, Raven. I would appreciate it a lot if I could stay for a while. At least you smell normal now." I began to laugh softly at his last statement and was almost glad that Jacob had returned to his old self again. "So…where's the room?" I gave him a light smile and led the way out of the kitchen. I showed him the guest bedroom which was across from Aunt Carrie's bedroom. I had handed him a black rock T-shirt of mine to change into, and I had set up the bed for him with comfortable blankets and pillows. Jacob thanked me again and I was ready to return to my own bedroom when a question came into my mind.

"Jacob…if you were something other than human, you would tell me, wouldn't you?" Jacob went still for a minute, and then turned to face me with curious eyes.

"Well…I can't exactly tell you. You have to be the one to figure it out or have someone else tell you. I can't tell you, Raven. I'm sorry." I nodded and left the room. After I was back in my own bed, I stared at the window for a while. The hours stretched on and I finally gave in to the deep sleep that would most likely include strange dreams. Still, it struck a sad note in me to know that I was alone tonight. In my heart, I knew—for the first time since the abnormal relationship started—that my vampire boyfriend would not be coming.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Elena_

I scoured the halls the next morning for Alice, hoping to catch her before she entered her anatomy class. I wanted to know if she had any other vision yet. I had also noticed that Raven was not in school today, and I had to wonder why. I turned down another hallway and began searching around with my eyes for Alice. It was actually a good thing that I had a study period next; I wasn't actually planning to go this time. I had to find Alice soon. With a turn down another hallway, I began thinking of yesterday's events.

The scene with Damon yesterday was frightening and thoughts of it roamed around my head. Something had been off about Damon and I couldn't place the reason for it, which only made me more afraid. The only thing that scared me more then any of those details was the way he had attacked Stefan. It had been violent, and almost insane. Then there was the way he had last looked at me; it had been a look of almost hatred or scorn. It was unlike Damon to act like that, and Stefan felt the same way. It was part of the reason why I was worrying about Raven this morning. Finally, I spotted Alice talking to Renesmee and I began to call to her to catch her attention.

"Alice! I need to talk to you immediately, perhaps somewhere where no one else will overhear us." I watched as Alice's normally serene expression altered into one of uncertainty. She nodded quickly and turned on her heel, heading for one of the side doors that led to a courtyard outside. I followed her with Renesmee by my side. It was actually one of the first times that I was near the girl, and I took the advantage to study her closely. She was much more beautiful up close and I almost stalled in following Alice.

Once outside, with the bitter wind flowing over us, Alice faced me with an even more grim expression and waited for what I had to say. I felt Renesmee's eyes on me, studying me just like I had done to her a few moments ago.

"Alice, I need to know if you've had any other visions lately. I'm especially worried about Raven. She hasn't shown up today for school." Alice's eyes filled with curiosity as I spoke and the grim expression faded a little.

"Is that all? I haven't had any visions since the one with the wolves and the unfamiliar vampires. Besides that, nothing. Plus, maybe Raven is just sick or something. It doesn't have to be terribly drastic, does it?" Alice smiled encouragingly at me and Renesmee nodded towards me eagerly. Now I had to explain the bad part of my suspicions. This should go over well.

"Yes, but then there is the problem with Damon. You see, he came to the boardinghouse yesterday and he said he had some news about Raven's dreams. After that, he was completely different! He almost tore out Stefan's whole neck when he attacked him and he looked at me with such…hatred. It was so unlike him, and I don't even know if he returned to Raven's place after that. I just want to be sure that raven is alright." Alice's worried expression returned and this time it was worse. Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes grew wide and she turned questioningly to Alice.

Alice's eyes were suddenly filled with anger and cold fury; it was a look that I had never seen her wear. Now, her eyes were ablaze with this fury and her voice was cold. "I suggest we check on her at her house. She is more important than school anyway. If he has done anything to her, I will find him. I promise." With that, Alice turned on her heel again and I was close to running trying to catch up with her. Renesmee was at my side in an instant and I prayed that Raven was still intact by the time we reached her.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_Raven _

I had skipped school for only a handful of reasons that day. For one thing, I felt that it was unnecessary to leave Jacob all alone in the house, especially after what had happened to Leah the previous day. Second, I knew he wasn't exactly human and I had an urge to find the truth, even if it caused more complexities to my life than I already had at the moment. Third, I knew Jacob wasn't going to tell me his secret; he had said so himself last night that I had to figure it out. Then again, he also said another person could tell me. I knew the right person to ask and it wouldn't take more than a minute to call that person up. So, I was heading for the cemetery, the very place I said I never wanted to enter again since the memories were too vibrant and painful. Desperate times call for desperate measures, as some person besides me once said. I think.

Once in the cemetery, I crossed the Wickery Bridge—I actually knew the name of the bridge now, thanks to Elena—and headed for my cousin's grave. It was my cousin, Leslie that Myra had attacked one night a year or so ago. It was a cousin that I never knew, but that I visited the day after the situation with Myra. Now, I knelt by her grave and placed a delicate flower there. I stood up once again and searched the cemetery with my eyes; I was specifically looking for a large, black crow. It seems that whenever I am looking for Damon, it is the time when he is never around. I had a backup plan. I yelled out the word that would make him appear.

_"Damon!"_ I waited for something to happen, but the cemetery stayed silent. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew around me and I was forced to close my eyes. The skies turned black with thick clouds and alarms rang out through my head. He was angry, but I had no clue as to the reason. The tree swayed heavily to the point where it looked ready to topple over. My hair blinded me and it was hard to push back. The wind enveloped me in an ice cold grip until I thought I would freeze to death standing there. For the first time in a while, I was scared of what Damon was doing. Finally, I turned around hastily and there he stood inches away from me and calm as usual. At least that was the way he looked. His eyes were the only thing that exposed his real mood; they were blazing with cold fury that burned through me.

"You called me? This should be interesting." His smile was so unlike the one I was familiar with, especially since it was now cold and mocking. I felt as if I was standing in front of a total stranger, one who didn't care the least bit about me. It scared me, but I was determined to stay calm. I tried to talk to him as I usually would.

"You didn't come last night. There's something wrong, isn't there?" Damon's eyes explored my face and his smile faded a bit, most likely with irritation.

"Depends, is that why you called me here? I'm just a little curious. Then again, I could always read your mind." Damon stepped lightly toward me and I forced myself to stay put in my tracks. I remembered in that moment to somewhat avoid his gaze so that he would have no chance to use compulsion on me. I further couldn't understand why he would want to use his Power on me. He never did before, but now this was something different.

"The reason I called you here is because I wanted to ask you about my cousin, Jacob Black. He was the one that was visiting on the day you didn't want to come into my house. I came to ask you about…about what he was. He wouldn't tell me." Damon's eyes showed amusement and he stepped back a few inches. Then, he laughed softly before answering.

"Of course not. He wouldn't tell you because he's probably not allowed to tell you. So you came to ask me. I won't be so taunting; I will tell you exactly what he is. My dear, he is a mutt. If you want the general term…it's a werewolf." I froze in place as Damon sounded out the last word. My head began to spin as I tried to register what he just said about Jacob. My cousin…Jacob….a _werewolf_? I couldn't make sense of it in my mind. When I didn't say anything, Damon continued in a more hateful tone.

"The signs are all there for you to see. The immense heat that should mean he's dead, the height of him, even the smell. Though I will admit that last one is the worst. Too bad about his friend though; she was a werewolf too and looked what happened to her." I felt anger fill my chest as I listened to his mocking tone. It made my head spin faster.

"Leah died last night, and her death devastated Jacob. He was close to her. But, a…werewolf? I don't…"

"It's the truth, my dear. Believe me; if you explain this…suspicion…to that cousin of yours, I'm sure he will go into clear shock about your knowledge. The friend of his died as a werewolf, and I don't feel the least bit bad for her. You already know that werewolves are enemies of vampires, or at least you should. Werewolves, my dear." I finally met eyes with Damon and felt irritation slowly cover my face. I would ask Jacob, but something else about this scene felt wrong. I nodded to show that I agreed with Damon's suggestion and realized I had a few more questions in my mind.

"Why didn't you come last night? Simply because of Jacob?" Damon took a slow step closer to me and glared at me.

"That…dog…of yours is not suiting well to our relationship. It's either him or me. You'll have to decide that by yourself. I'm sure he'll detest sharing your company as much as I do." I sighed and turned away from him. I took a few steps towards the tree before I realized that it was no longer swaying dangerously. I wondered when the wind had actually died down. I didn't have to look over my shoulder to see if Damon was following my movements; I knew somehow that he would. I faced him again and saw that we were mere inches apart. Unafraid, I stared into his eyes and asked only one more question.

"You already know who is attacking people in this town, don't you?" Damon narrowed his eyes slightly and tilted his head back. His eyes now held more amusement than coldness. His voice was steady and calm.

"Werewolves, my dear. Not people. There are those in Fell's Church attacking werewolves. Indeed, I do know who the attackers are, Raven. Indeed I do." Another bout of wind separated us and harshly surrounded me. The next time the wind died, I realized that I was once again alone in the cemetery, the suspicious truth pounding inside my head.


	6. The Blood Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters or places associated with these series. The authors, Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith, are the ones who own them completely. The only characters I own are Raven Black, Carrie, and the Blood Brothers. 

A/N: Yay! It's the next chapter of the story! It is not as long as the other chapters, but I hope the readers still enjoy it. Also, remember to R&R because all reviews, ideas, and questions are greatly appreciated! Enjoy! (= 

Chapter 6: The Blood Brothers

_Raven _

I returned to my house feeling confused and broken about Damon. He was unfamiliar to me in the cemetery, and I didn't know what had caused it. I didn't want to fight with Damon; it would be too much to bear. He had been a stranger to me, looking at me with a hatred that I had never seen before, except for the one time we fought a month ago. Seeing that expression again tore a new wound in my heart; it hurt more than anything else.

There was a surprise in my house when I returned. There was a wave of yelling coming from the kitchen. I recognized Alice's voice immediately and knew this might not end well. I stormed into the kitchen and caught most of the argument.

"You shouldn't even be here, Jacob Black! Look, I feel sorry for the loss of your friend, but you still don't belong here." Jacob's eyes—which were normally warm and excited—were now piercing and his voice came out in little more than a growl.

"What about you and the other bloodsuckers? What the hell are you doing here, especially around my cousin?" Alice returned an even sharper gaze and attempted to speak somewhat calmly. I moved further into the kitchen and spotted Renesmee sitting on a kitchen counter, watching Jacob in wonder.

"We live here, you know. We have been living here in Fell's Church for a while. Raven just turned up a month ago. I was actually one of the vampires that saved her life! Besides, is that the way you now feel about Bella? She's just another one of those bloodsuckers?" Jacob's face paled a bit and then his eyes shot Alice an angry look.

"Of course that's not how I feel about Bella! She's the only one of you that I can actually stand to be around! It doesn't matter what she is now. Bella will always be Bella." Alice looked skeptical at Jacob after this statement. Renesemee simply rolled her brown eyes. I moved closer to Alice, who swiftly turned to face me with amber eyes. She smiled softly before turning back to Jacob.

"I'm sure you haven't even told her what you really are, did you?" I cleared my throat and Jacob looked at me as if he just realized that I was there.

"I already know. Damon told me today in the cemetery. I also know that whatever is going around in Fell's Church is killing werewolves." Both Alice and Jacob had shock in their eyes, but I was sure it wasn't for the same reason. I just remembered that I hadn't told Jacob about my vampire boyfriend. Oops.

"Damon? Damon who?" Alice rolled her eyes at Jacob and shook her head disapprovingly at me. She breathed a sigh of annoyance and began to explain.

"Damon Salvatore. He's Raven's boyfriend." I was grateful that Alice didn't mention the fact that Damon was a vampire. That would have caused another argument, this time between me and Jacob. At that moment, a third person bounded into the kitchen and I saw that it was Elena. She was pulling her golden hair back into a long mane and she smiled brightly when she saw me.

"Raven, you're okay. Thank God you're okay!" I stared at her in puzzlement.

"Why wouldn't I be okay, Elena?" She exchanged unsure glances with Alice before responding.

"Well, that's why we're here. I was worried because you weren't in school. Plus, Damon was acting unusual when he came over to the boardinghouse yesterday. He told us about your dreams." Elena stopped and looked as if she didn't want to continue. Alice took up where Elena left off.

"Elena said that Damon had acted different. He attacked Stefan in a harsh way and even looked at Elena with hatred. Did you notice anything when you were with him today?" I had noticed the strange behavior and now the memory of our meeting crashed back into my mind.

"Yes, I did notice that he was acting…strange. He was like a stranger to me. He looked at me with such bitterness and hatred…He also looked as if he cared very little about anything besides himself, including me." Elena nodded her head and Renesmee's eyes grew wide. Alice looked thoughtful for a minute, and Jacob looked irritated. Finally, Alice spoke.

"Maybe we should leave for now. We'll try to figure something out. Also, be on the lookout for any more attacks." I nodded slowly and watched Elena follow Alice out of the kitchen. Renesmee started to follow, and then turned back to Jacob.

"See you later, Jake!" She smiled a bright smile at Jacob and almost skipped out the door. I really had to wonder about that girl, especially since it looked as if she might be crushing on Jacob. I pushed her out of my mind for now. I was left alone with Jacob and the restless thoughts in my mind.

__________________________________________________________________________

_Elena_

I lounged back in the large bed as Stefan held me. His green eyes gazed at me with a love that filled every inch of my heart. I began to feel for the exquisite lapis lazuli ring that was on one of my fingers, and I smiled when I found it. It was a beautiful gold ring that was set with one lapis lazuli stone. It was a ring that had once belonged to Katherine; one that I now wore despite the fact that I wasn't a vampire. It was a ring given to me by Stefan and that I swore to myself I would always cherish. Stefan began to easily run his fingers through my golden hair. We were starting to think about the same thing. We were both wondering about Damon.

"Have you thought of any explanation, Stefan? Anything at all?" Stefan simply shook his head before pondering over something else. I turned my thoughts to the attacks in Fell's Church. Another girl had gotten killed yesterday, this one close to Jacob Black. She had been a werewolf as well. I had already explained this to Stefan. Now, I looked back up at him, ready to ask another question.

"Stefan, do you know who is attacking the werewolves in Fell's Church?" He glanced down at me and then closed his eyes. He spoke quietly this time.

"Yes, I believe I do know. They are three vampire brothers who have sworn to hunt werewolves since they are the creatures who pose a threat to our kind. They are very powerful vampires and I fear they are here in Fell's Church. Their names are Alexander, Demetri, and Jesse Blood. They are known as the Blood Brothers."


	7. Vampires and Werewolves

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters or places associated with these series. The ones who do own them are the authors, Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith. I only own the characters of Raven Black, the Blood Brothers, and Carrie. (=

A/N: I am sorry that it took so long to update, but I've been incredibly busy with work this week. Now here is the next chapter and I hope any readers here enjoy the chapter completely. I also hope the readers take the time to R&R, because all reviews are greatly appreciated along with any ideas, comments, or questions. Reviews really help to move my story along! So thanx to you and enjoy! (= 

Chapter 7: Vampires and Werewolves

_Raven_

"Who exactly _are_ the Blood Brothers?" I was positioned against the stove in my kitchen, and I was aiming my questions at Stefan and Elena. They had shown up only minutes before with a theory about the attacks that were increasingly taking place in Fell's Church. Glancing at a folded newspaper on the kitchen table, I was reminded of another attack that had happened just last night. The latest victim was Tyler Smallwood, though he managed to escape with a few major injuries. Supposedly, he was going to stay in the hospital for the next week, a fact that was really taking a toll on his apparent girlfriend, Caroline. I turned my gaze back to Stefan as he began to explain the answer to my question.

"Alexander, Demetri, and Jesse Blood are three very powerful vampires that have existed almost as long as Damon and I. They are best known for their decision on attacking—and for the most part killing---any werewolves that exist. I believe they are here now in Fell's Church, which would explain all the recent attacks in town." Stefan dropped his eyes as soon as he was done speaking and Elena could only shake her head at the thought of more dangerous vampires. I didn't know what to think at all. I certainly didn't know how this related to Damon; if it did at all, then we were still faced with the problem of coming up with an answer.

"These vampires…..why do they insist on killing werewolves in the first place? Aren't werewolves one of the most dangerous threats to vampires?" Stefan still didn't look at me. Elena spoke up for him, and I noticed her normally bright blue eyes turn dark.

"Well, werewolves are dangerous to vampires. However, three vampires against one usually aren't good odds for the werewolf. The Blood Brothers hunt werewolves because they are a threat to vampires. I mean, Leah…." Elena's soft voice trailed away easily at the mention of Leah's name. I refused to linger on any subject that included Leah, at least for Jacob's sake. Where was Jacob anyway? I had not seen him that morning or any point during the day. It was going on four in the evening and he still hadn't shown up.

"I don't want to talk about Leah. Is there any way that these vampires could connect to what's going on with Damon?" Stefan finally met my eyes again, but his green eyes weren't that reassuring. I hated to ask that question, but it was a question that needed an answer soon. Elena twisted a strand of golden hair around her finger and looked thoughtful. Stefan trained his eyes on me, and I prepared myself for his response.

"It might. These vampires, as I said, are extremely powerful. Perhaps they are more powerful than Damon and are using some kind of compulsion on him." I was surprised by this answer, especially since it wasn't what I expected. Vampires that were more powerful than Damon? That could be scary. More questions invaded my mind.

"What about me? Jacob told me last night that there was a possibility of me having werewolf blood in my veins. He's my cousin, remember? The werewolf blood supposedly runs through our family. So, what about me? Better yet, what about Renesmee? I think she's trying to get close to Jacob. Wouldn't she be in trouble if she were spending time with a werewolf?" Elena held up one hand to stop me from speaking further. Stefan stood up and slowly paced around the kitchen. He looked troubled by my questions.

"Renesmee could be a vulnerable target to the Blood Brothers if they ever discover that she is close to a vampire. However, she's not like others. She has some qualities of a vampire, but she can pass for a normal human. If she keeps a low profile, I don't see much danger for her. Alice would probably pick it up if she was in danger. As for you, perhaps the werewolf qualities in your blood are still untapped. The werewolf instinct in people like you develops at a certain rate. Maybe you're safe for now."

"Renesmee….what did you mean about her not being like others?" Elena and Stefan exchanged worried glances and a knot formed in my stomach. Elena focused on me as she spoke.

'Renesmee is half human. Her other half is that of a vampire. She…..she is Bella's daughter and she is a rare type of vampire. She's mainly termed as a dhampir. It is a title for those who are only half vampire. The Vulturi argue that dhampirs should not be allowed to live in our world because they are half human." I felt my jaw drop slightly, which made Elena return an awkward expression. Renesmee was Bella's _daughter?_ This was news to me, and I wasn't sure if I could believe it. Still, I always suspected there was something different about Renesmee and now I had my answer. I tried the foreign word out, and it caused a strange pattern of thoughts in my mind. Elena cleared her throat and moved closer to the doorway.

"I am sorry if we can't be more help, Raven. It's only a theory that we have so far. The Blood Brothers could be here in Fell's Church. We just hope they don't stay long. Alice is staying on the alert for any more visions. If you see Jacob….you could at least warn him." Elena tossed me a sympathetic glance, and I knew she truly felt compassion for Jacob. She wasn't the kind of person to simply detest any form of person immediately. Stefan nodded curtly to me before heading out the door. Some of their answers had helped me, but most of them just caused another round of questions to swarm my brain.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Damon_

I was speeding down a deserted street and I was angry as hell. The anger completely surprised me, especially since I was usually good at keeping calm in most situations, but I couldn't do anything to make the anger disappear. I wasn't even sure why I was angry, but the wave of rage boiled under my skin and caused my fangs to ache in a painful way. My hands gripped the steering wheel and I wasn't entirely focused on where I was going. I was simply angry and hungry.

I recalled the scene at the boardinghouse that occurred the previous day and a cruel smile played on my lips. Well, my pathetic brother deserved it, didn't he? He should have known better by now that he should never cross me. There was hardly ever a vampire around this town with more Power than me. So, why did he keep fighting against me? It was pitiful and unnecessary. And what about the beautiful Elena? That night, she had looked the exact image of a goddess, and I could only imagine what she would look like if she were my real princess of darkness. It is supposed to be her that I have claims to, not anyone else. A sudden small voice interrupted in the back of my head.

_'No…it isn't supposed to be Elena. You gave up on her, remember? You gave up on claiming her when Raven showed up. You do remember Raven, don't you?'_

A foggy image of a girl with long, jet-black hair appeared in my mind and I strained to bring up the whole picture of her. Raven…I remembered her. I recalled our meeting in the cemetery, but many of the details were hard to concentrate on. I wondered why that was. Perhaps it is Elena that I should be focusing on instead. A feeling in my body seemed to agree with this statement, but that little voice refused to back down.

_'No! It has to be Raven. She's the only one. Elena is in the past, remember? Can't you remember what it is they are doing to you now? They are making you forget….'_

Forget what? Who were 'they' anyway? I dismissed the thoughts and forced the voice back into a corner of my mind. I stopped the car at a small blue house and I allowed my mind to stretch out towards any humans that lived there. There was a seventeen year old girl in one of the upper bedrooms, and I smiled as I imagined sinking my fangs into the softness of her neck. I immediately forgot about Elena and Raven. I made my way towards the house, and used Power to gain access into the girl's room. It was feeding time once again.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The group of three abruptly stopped in the middle of the clearing. It was close to midnight now and very few sounds were heard in the woods, save for the nocturnal animals that wandered at night. Even now, one of the three figures turned their head towards a distant tree, where a snowy owl was perched and staring without making a sound. The owl swiftly flew off the minute it locked eyes with the figure, as if it were suddenly frightened of the mysterious group. As well it should be.

One of the other figures threw back the hood that shrouded their face, and smiled wickedly. The figure was taller than the others and had dark brown, straight hair that reached past his ears. His eyes, like those of the other two figures, glowed blood red in the night. The other two in the group copied the first man and threw back their hoods to reveal their faces. There was a man with dark brown hair that fell in somewhat messy waves before his red eyes while the other had raven-black hair that smoothly reached above his ears. Their skin was delicate and pale in the moonlight and their lips simultaneously curled back to reveal sharp, deadly fangs. One of them closed their eyes, and spoke calmly in another minute with a slight accent.

"The other vampire is still under my control. He is feeding now so he won't be much of a problem tonight. At least, he's not going near that strange girl yet. We have time." The man opened his eyes again to glance at his brothers, one of them—the one with the straight dark hair—shaking their head at his words.

"Are you sure she's one of them? Are you even sure there are more werewolves in this area? I haven't caught their disgusting scent yet. Perhaps that pathetic girl we last attacked was the last one here. Then again, you always did have a slightly better sense of smell than me, Alexander." The man with the jet-black hair smiled cruelly at his brother.

"Jesse, I am certain that she is one of them. My Powers have not lied to me yet in all my years. Why should they now? Plus, I have often caught the scent of another strong wolf near the cemetery. It is a strong one, indeed. Maybe more so than that other wolf girl. This is reason enough to keep hunting the way we have done so for many centuries. Don't you agree, Demetri?" The two brothers turned to gaze at the third one and waited patiently. He simply raised his blood red eyes to them and nodded curtly. Alexander scowled at his lack of devotion to the conversation and turned back to Jesse.

"We will hunt tonight, and we shall feed very generously. I fear this other girl might have strength in her. If we have to attack her, we will. For now, let's just see if she will lead us to that mangy werewolf. I will be sure to keep our vampire friend occupied as well. Demetri can make sure that our vampire friend does not misbehave, right?" Alexander faced Demetri again, determined to gain an answer from him. Demetri looked towards the two brothers and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Yeah, sure. I can prevent him from…misbehaving. Though, what you made him do to his brother was very entertaining. At least to you it would have been, Alexander." Jesse tossed a glare at Demetri, but he avoided Jesse's expression. Alexander laughed softly before turning away dismissively. Demetri found it increasingly annoying that Alexander should think of himself the leader of the group. Demetri was almost as powerful as him, but he could never change Alexander's attitude. Even Jesse began siding with Alexander as a follower instead of an equal vampire brother. It was unbelievable.

"Let's continue hunting now, shall we? I'm sure there are a lot of willing….humans…to feed upon. Jesse, Demetri, let's go." Jesse moved towards Alexander. But Demetri stayed behind. The two brothers turned to look back at him curiously, and Demetri tossed them a skeptical look before responding with defiance.

"Actually, _I_ am going to check up on our vampire…friend. _You_ can go hunt and feed if you want. I'll feed later." Alexander's expression darkened, but Demetri was already heading in the other direction. Jesse offered Alexander a confused look, which he ignored.

"Come, Jesse. We'll leave Demetri to whatever he intends to do. If he wants to be weaker than us this late in the game, then so be it. Power is really all that matters to beings like us, right?" Jesse nodded uncertainly and followed Alexander out of the clearing. High on a tree limb, the snowy owl hooted, but no other figures were left to listen in the deep, dark woods.


	8. Jacob Meets Damon

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, no matter how much I want to (and I really REALLY to!!). I also have no claims on any of the characters or places associated in this series. Guess who does own them? The authors! Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith own these series completely. I only own the characters of Raven Black, the Blood Brothers, and Carrie. 

A/N: This chapter took much longer to write up, mainly because I was up to my eyeballs in work for school. High school is forever stressful, especially when you're a senior! So, I have not updated for a good week or so. Well, here is the new chapter (it's really REALLY long, so if you don't like the length, please let me know so I won't do it again!) and things get really interesting here! Check it out and I hope the readers remember to R&R! All reviews are appreciated along with any ideas, comments, or questions. Thank you and enjoy! (=

Chapter 8: Jacob Meets Damon

_Raven _

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been about a week since I last saw Damon and each day is so difficult to get through. Jacob has been here for a few days and he doesn't look like he wants to leave just yet. Jacob is one of my favorite cousins, but I fear his existence in my house is pushing Damon farther away from me. I don't know how to get him back. I tried going to the cemetery, looking around for a black crow, but so far I have come up empty. He doesn't even answer when I call him, and I am starting to worry. Not even Stefan knows what's wrong with him and he agrees that it is weird for Damon to stay away so long. What am I going to do? _

_Whenever I do finally manage to stop thinking about Damon, other disturbing thoughts invade my mind. I have had bigger problems this week. Leah, an old friend of Jacob's, __passed away a few days ago__. I guess I should confront the reality of the whole situation. So, forget that last line of mine (I am going to cross it out anyway). Leah died a horrible way just a few days ago and it has taken a toll on Jacob. I can barely remember her, but Jacob was really close to her. He never wants to talk about her, but I know the loss is probably hurting him right now. Anyway, Leah was…murdered. There, I said it, but I will only admit it in this diary. So far, the whole thing has been something of a mystery. _

_Jacob believes that it has something to do with vampires. That is simply because he is a werewolf—can you believe it?—and he caught the scent of vampires near the apartment that Leah and Jacob were going to stay at, which was also the place where Leah got attacked. You see, Leah was a werewolf too. I haven't told Jacob about Damon, though. For some reason, I think that's a subject I will attempt to avoid for as long as I can. It shouldn't be hard since my vampire boyfriend no longer makes an attempt to see me. That hurts. _

_Stefan and Elena came up with a theory about Leah's attack and any other attacks that have taken place here in Fell's Church. They think it is the work of three powerful vampires known as the Blood Brothers. Stefan explained that these vampires have hunted werewolves for some time now. It explains Leah's attack. I wonder if it could also explain Damon's behavior. Stefan said he would try to find more information on the Blood Brothers. So far, he hasn't come up with anything. _

_Besides that, I think the new girl—or dhampir, I should say—has a crush on Jacob. Her name is Renesmee and she is Bella's daughter; a fact I still can't wrap my mind around. Now, I suspect she likes Jacob. I think that's the only good news that came out of this entire week. Everything else is falling into ruins. What is going to happen now? I fear that only time will tell, but time is moving so slowly…_

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Demetri Blood_

Fell's Church was eerily quiet during the night, especially around the cemetery. Even though it seemed to bother me, I followed Alexander's orders. Our vampire "friend"—as Alexander likes to say—was gaining more Power. I had recently forced him to drink from two teenage girls who were sleeping soundly in an ordinary house. Nothing had changed; the other vampire remained unsuspecting and did not have the slightest clue about any other vampires. Nothing had changed today except for a single moment of resistance when I had placed images of that girl with the golden hair in his mind. He liked her; I saw that clearly while he was at the boardinghouse. Still, there was a bit of resistance and that other girl—the one we were targeting—had filled his mind instead. That only took a moment, though.

Now I was distracted by thoughts of my brothers. Jesse was close to becoming more of a follower to Alexander than his brother. It was pathetic to see him act like that. I could tell Alexander was noticing my defiant behavior. Well, let him notice. It was time he learned that he needed to back down a bit. It was just like him to keep giving orders, as if _he_ had all the Power. Well, he wasn't the only one with Power. I intended to use mine well.

Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks as I turned towards a lonely gravestone. I had caught the brief scent of those werewolves. I smiled slowly as I realized what this meant. I was getting close now. I knew it was only a matter of time before Alexander caught on as well.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Raven _

I didn't have high hopes of seeing my vampire boyfriend that night. It was becoming a routine; each night I lost more hope of seeing him. Now, I was surprised to have any hope at all. I avoided looking towards the window, mainly because I knew my gaze would wander to the windowsill where those words—his words—were still etched into the wood. I had the immediate urge to trace the words, to imagine that they still held some truth. I knew that might be a stretch. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the window and folded back a corner of the blanket on my bed. I glanced at my clock—it was almost ten at night—and took in a deep breath. I closed my eyes and simply stood still in that one spot. I was hoping that maybe the world would stop if I did. I didn't know how long I was standing there before I felt a slight breeze reach my back. I shivered a bit and wrapped my arms around my body. Why was the window open anyway? I had been sure that it was closed a few minutes ago. I turned to face the window again and almost collided with a figure behind me. I looked up into a pair of familiar, dark eyes. My heart lurched and seemed to skip a thousand beats in that instant.

Damon smiled in the way that made my heart go into overdrive before coming any closer. I felt as if I wasn't breathing. Maybe this was a dream and my mind was playing cruel tricks on me. I didn't know whether to turn away to accept that this was my imagination or to collapse into him at that minute. I chose the latter choice. I instantly found myself in his arms and he held me there for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he pulled back and stared into my eyes again. I remembered the smooth quality of his voice, but now it seemed ten times better than anything my mind could conjure up.

"Looks like you missed me, huh?" I pulled away from him slowly and I was suddenly glad that Jacob had left for the afternoon; he had gone running, which was something he had been doing more frequently after Leah's attack. I was only glad he was gone because I wanted as much time with Damon as I could have before he was pushed away from me again. Now, I looked up at him and nodded quickly.

"You were gone. I didn't know where you were. How do you expect me to not miss you?" Damon laughed softly before pulling me closer again, this time allowing his lips to find my own. The way he kissed me then was different than any other moment we shared together. This was different because it seemed to be filled with a frightening amount of hunger and strength. When he finally released me, I dropped my head and continued to try to make sense of everything in my mind. At that instant, I was incredibly thirsty for some strange reason. Damon lifted his head and closed his eyes. I knew he was probably trying to catch Jacob's scent. He opened his eyes again and stared at me for a minute with suspicion.

"Is that pathetic mutt still staying here or what? It's about time I have you all to myself." I glared at Damon sternly, but he his gaze didn't swerve from my own eyes. I sighed and stepped closer to him.

"Jacob. His name is Jacob and he is my cousin after all. No, he's not here right now, but I am sure he'll be coming back sometime soon." Damon scowled and turned away towards the window. He made his way to the windowsill and, for a moment, I thought he was about to leave. Instead, he stopped next to the windowsill and slowly moved his finger over the wood. I realized what he was doing. He was tracing the words he had carved there; he had been reading my mind again. I tossed back a piece of my dark hair over my shoulder and headed for my bedroom door. I didn't have to look back to see if Damon was following; I was certain already that he would follow me. I briskly started down the stairs and let my feet lead me to the small kitchen. Once there, I grabbed a glass of water and downed the whole thing in one gulp. I poured another glass as I felt Damon's presence behind me.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be good idea for me to stay quite so long; you never know what wolves can do, hmm?" I turned to meet his eyes, which were filled with amusement. I had missed those eyes so much and now they seemed to take me by surprise, as if I were noticing them for the first time. Damon smiled slowly and took a step backwards. I opened my mouth to protest.

"Please don't leave yet. I haven't seen you in a week. Please, Damon." I attempted to step closer to him and he inclined his head towards me in interest. I didn't want him to leave me yet. It was too soon for that to happen again. Right at that instant, I didn't want that moment to come to an end. That was when Jacob came through the front door and bounded into the kitchen.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Elena_

"There must be some other kind of information on the Blood Brothers, right?" I was currently sitting on the edge of Stefan's bed, watching as he paced uneasily around the room. The boardinghouse was suddenly very quiet and tension had filled the air. Thoughts about the Blood Brothers filled my head and I knew I had to figure this out. I wondered what Raven was up to right now. I was hoping to find the answers to her questions, some of which were questions of my own. Stefan had glanced up at me when I voiced my question and he looked thoughtful before answering me. His emerald green eyes were bright and filled with curiosity at that moment.

"Well, the stories about the Brothers are very old; I can scarcely remember only a handful of them myself. I am trying to recall any ideas about their Powers. So far, I have come up with very little." He dropped his head slightly in a way that made him look as if he did something wrong. I got up from the bed and placed my arms around him lightly.

"I know you're trying. I just wish we had some answers. You said they were very powerful, right? Almost as powerful as the Vulturi?" Stefan nodded after a moment.

"Yes, they are extremely powerful and dangerous. Unlike the Vulturi, they use their Powers for horrid measures, like getting involved with werewolves. I think…" Stefan's voice trailed away as the passive look crossed his face again. I stood back silently as I waited for him to continue. After a few more seconds, his voice began again. "I think the Brothers have various Powers that make them unique. When combined, they can be an intimidating trio." I took in these words, and I immediately detested their meaning. This might be trouble. My questions were like a river; they kept coming no matter how much I tried to put a stop to them.

"What kind of Powers do they have?" Stefan's expression instantly changed from a passive look into a grim look. Clearly, he'd been hoping I wouldn't ask that question. When he didn't answer, I tried to push him about the subject. "I have a right to know, Stefan." He looked into my eyes after I said those words and he smiled softly.

"It's funny how many times you can win me over with that line, love. Alright, then. It's not anything good, though. Let's see…Jesse Blood tends to act as the cruel type among the three. He has the ability to shift into another person's mind and cause unimaginable pain to that person." He paused, allowing me to think this over.

"He can just…cause pain to others by entering their mind?" Stefan nodded curtly before going on.

"Yes, that is his main ability. Usually, the pain he causes is the worst pain any human can imagine. It is simply…horrible and cruel. Then, there's Demetri Blood. His Power is a bit trickier. He is able to enter a person's mind and somewhat possess them to do anything he wants, even if he is not within range of the person. He can manipulate the person into performing certain tasks or make them act a certain way. Beyond that, he can also absorb a person's energy while spending time inside that person's mind, so it means a person is generally tired or weak after Demetri enters their mind." Again Stefan paused and waited for my reaction. This information was starting to make my head spin as I tried to quickly take it in. I was still curious despite everything Stefan was telling me.

"What about Alexander?" At the mention of third brother, Stefan's eyes grew darker than ever and I could tell this new information would not be easy to accept. Still, I needed to hear it and Stefan knew that was true.

"Alexander Blood is possibly the strongest of all the Brothers; he is something of a leader among the other two. He has the most complicated ability of all and he could use it to his best advantage. You see, he can enter a person's mind and somehow steal their identity. He can change his shape into that of another person, so it would be most difficult to track him down since he can literally become anyone around you." At this, I felt my jaw drop slightly and Stefan gave me an awkward look.

"How are we supposed to find him then? He can change into another person?" Stefan nodded slowly and avoided my eyes. This was worse than I imagined it would be. I was suddenly worried for Raven.

"Raven should know about this, Elena. It would be best if we let her know as soon as possible." I tried to nod, but I could tell it was a weak motion. I started for the door and I could feel Stefan follow me. Raven needed to know about these three vampires and their abilities, before anything seriously bad took place.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Raven _

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of me and Damon together in the kitchen. I immediately wished I had let Damon leave ahead of time; this is what I got for being selfish, right? Now, Jacob was looked as if he could aim knives with his eyes as he glared sternly at Damon. Unfortunately for Jacob, Damon glared back just as strongly, except with s better sense of serenity. He didn't look the least bit worried about the werewolf that was now standing inches away from us. Instead, he smiled a slow, cold smile towards Jacob and wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. His tone was one I had only heard once before when he was facing Myra. It was an incredibly cold, dangerous tone and it meant there was a wave of fire beneath it, just waiting to be unleashed. I didn't like the look of this scene at all.

"Well, well, well. I guess the wolves really have come out to play, huh?" Jacob's fists clenched tightly and I knew he was attempting to restrain himself from phasing and attacking Damon head on. I prayed that Jacob's restraint was good. Jacob suddenly twisted around to glare at me and his words were like acid.

"You know this…._bloodsucker?_ What the hell is this about, Raven?" I felt as if I wanted to sink into the floor and die at that point. I hated having to lie to Jacob and to see him holding back such rage. That was why I chose to tell him the truth and hope my honesty wouldn't cause World War III.

"Jacob, please listen. This is Damon. He's….he's my boyfriend." If I thought Jacob was aiming knives with his eyes before, he was shooting out sparks and fire now. I had never seen his eyes so dark or frightening before. Not Jacob's eyes, the ones that were normally bright and excited or incredibly warm. These eyes that were glaring at me were ones I didn't care for.

"He's your _boyfriend?_ This _bloodsucker_ is your _boyfriend?_ Raven, he's my enemy, which means he's supposed to be yours, too!" Damon tried to move me behind him, but I refused to hide from my cousin. His words were like daggers piercing my heart; each one hurt with unbearable quality. Damon made an unpleasant face as he apparently caught Jacob's werewolf-like scent. I was sure Jacob was trying to shut out the vampire scent that was surrounding Damon and probably covering me as well. I didn't want these two to fight, not when they both meant so much to me. I guess Damon wasn't reading my mind today.

"Be careful, mutt. You don't realize what kind of danger you're playing with. Raven is mine. Plus, she found out about my kind long before she discovered yours." I closed my eyes, hoping that would make this whole scene disappear. I opened my eyes slowly, and knew there was no such luck. All of a sudden, I heard the front door open again and new worry filled my head. The last thing I wanted was for Aunt Carrie to find Jacob and Damon in a rage like this. Surprisingly, I was wrong. It was Elena.

She charged into the kitchen and stopped quickly once she sensed the tension between Damon and Jacob. Stefan followed swiftly behind her, only to have the same reaction to this particular scene. Elena ran a hand down her golden hair and looked almost embarrassed to have walked in like this. Stefan moved his gaze over his brother with suspicion before making a disgusted face, as if something smelled really bad. I knew by now that he smelled Jacob and his apparently putrid scent. I moved closer to Elena and Stefan, and I felt an expression of worry cross my face.

"What's wrong? Why are you two here right now? Nothing good, I imagine. Elena?" As my words faded away, Elena and Stefan exchanged concerned glances and turned back to me. I noticed that Damon and Jacob were waiting as well. Stefan chose to speak in those few minutes; he explained about the Powers of the Blood Brothers and the level of danger surrounding them. By the time he finished telling me this new information, I was stunned and didn't know which question to ask first.

"So…they have different kinds of Power. Alexander seems like the worst. What do they want with me?" Elena looked down and silence filled the room. Finally, she spoke.

"Well….they hunt werewolves. You're Jacob's cousin, so basically…." Her voice trailed off and I realized she didn't want to tell me this bad news. Jacob faced Elena and glared harshly at her. He took up where she left off.

"Basically, she's trying to say that because we come from the same family, you might—and probably do—have werewolf blood in your veins." More tension filled the room and nobody cared to speak after Jacob's statement. I gazed at each person and then faced Elena again. It seems that every time I get a decent answer, more questions fill my head.

"That's why they're after me? I have werewolf blood in me? Then, why am I not a werewolf like Jacob?" Damon stepped near me again and placed his arm around me, but didn't look at me. It was then that I realized his intentions were to never take his eyes off Jacob. It was actually Stefan who answered my question now.

"Raven, the werewolf blood in your veins might still be…untapped. It simply means that the werewolf blood hasn't started changing you yet. Werewolves change at different rates, anyway. To make matters worse, it should be happening soon, especially since your blood is a bit stronger than normal due to the fact that you're a, well, witch." Jacob's eyes widened even more and the pit in my stomach grew. Jacob's expression finally shifted into more anger.

"Great. First, she's dating a…bloodsucker. Now, she's a _witch?_ What exactly do you plan on doing with her next? Actually, don't answer that question, Raven." Jacob threw his hands in the air with frustration and avoided looking at anyone else, least of all me. I felt bad about this whole scene, especially when it came to Jacob. Elena acted as if Jacob's behavior had gone unnoticed and smiled hesitantly at me.

"You see, Raven's blood is still untapped, like Stefan said. I think that's why the three vampires are going after her now; to make sure she doesn't become another werewolf that they have to deal with. In that way, they'll probably give her a choice instead of simply hurting her." Elena paused to let her words sink in and it was a moment before I took the bait.

"What choice?" Stefan came closer to me, all the while having Jacob watch him like a hawk observing a small mouse. Stefan finally stopped mere feet away from me, and I knew it was because he was hoping only a few in the room would hear his next words. It would be no use; everyone was listening intently.

"Well, the Blood Brothers only attack true werewolves head on. In fact, they're most likely responsible for Leah. So, they will probably give you a choice, Raven. The choice is between two options that can permanently change the werewolf blood in your veins. One, you can choose an easy death. Two, you can choose….to become a vampire and burn away whatever untapped werewolf blood is in your veins." At this, I was shocked. No sounds escaped my mouth. I didn't know what to say. Damon leaned closer to me, and stopped mere inches from the side of my face. He whispered to me, and I knew Stefan was the only other one who would hear.

"If I were you, I'd choose the latter choice. Hell, I could probably do it for you myself, Raven." I still didn't know what I could say. It was such a big decision, one I didn't feel secure in making right now. My heart felt like it was going a thousand miles an hour, and I was sure Damon could hear it. I couldn't seem to find the right words at that moment. Clearly, Jacob did. He looked about ready to explode and his voice held a powerful measure of anger, hate, hurt, and disbelief.

"_What?!_ You're telling me she either dies or becomes a bloodsucker? What's wrong with her changing like me anyway? It's in her family line, for crying out loud! No way in hell and heaven and beyond is she becoming one of…them! Raven, don't tell me you're actually considering this!" At that point, I wasn't sure what response—if any—would be good enough for Jacob. Instead, I shrugged lightly and shook my head helplessly. Jacob then gave me one of the most hurtful, hateful looks that I had ever seen. It was worse than the look he gave Damon. I understood the reason immediately. It was a look of pure betrayal. His next words were like shards of pointed glass cutting away at my heart.

"Fine, Raven. If you become one of them, you're…you're a traitor, you know that? I'm your family and you want to join them? If you become one of them, you'll just be letting down me and everyone in our family, including Leah. If you become one of them….you're the first one I intend to stake." With that, Jacob rushed from the house as I felt a huge piece of my heart break away hopelessly.


	9. A Party To Die For

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight (even thought I really want to!!). I do not own any of the characters or places associated with these series. The only ones who own these series are the authors, Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith. I only own the characters of Raven Black, the Blood Brothers, and Carrie. 

A/N: This is the ninth chapter in my story. All reviews are appreciated, so I hope the readers take the time to R&R my story! I love all reviews, ideas, comments, and questions. It helps to keep my story going. Now, time for the next chapter. I am trying to shorten my chapters so I hope this one won't be as long as the last one! Enjoy (and remember to review!!). 

Chapter 9: A Party To Die For

_Raven_

I don't know which hurt more at that moment; Jacob's cold words or the hint of betrayal that had existed in his eyes. My body felt frozen and I didn't know if I could ever move again. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would explode and interrupt the uncomfortable silence that was now hanging in the room. Nobody knew the right words to say. No one looked at anyone else, and no one wanted to move after the scene with Jacob. Elena and Stefan stood near the stove with equal expressions of concern on their faces. Elena's dark blue eyes were filled with worry while Stefan's brilliant green eyes grew darker with every passing second. Damon still held a firm grip on my waist, and I didn't feel ready to look up at him yet, for fear of what I would see in those never-ending dark eyes. Words seemed hopeless at this point, and no one—except Damon—attempted to break the thick silence. Unfortunately, his words failed to help the situation.

"Well….that was entertaining." Elena suddenly lifted her eyes and glared sharply at Damon. Stefan gave him an annoyed look, one that Damon chose to ignore. Elena's voice became hard and shaky as she finally managed to break through the silence in the room.

"That was entertaining? Would it really kill you to avoid fighting with every person you meet, Damon?" Elena continued to send daggers with her eyes towards Damon as she waited for his response.

"Please, he was the one who kept calling me a 'bloodsucker'. You're just lucky I didn't take care of him here and now." Damon released his grip on me and Elena kept her gaze steady on Damon. I didn't want there to be another fight in this room, not so soon after the ugly scene with Jacob. Apparently Elena was thinking the same thing. Instead of retaliating against Damon's words, she turned to face me with much softer eyes and spoke quietly, a hint of regret substituting for the hatred she had used on Damon.

"I'm sorry, raven. I think Stefan and I should leave now before anything else happens. We'll call you if we think of anything else." Stefan began to follow Elena out of the room when she stopped again, a new look of interest filling her eyes. "By the way, I'm certain Caroline's party is still on for tomorrow night, in case you feel like going." She nodded encouragingly before heading out the door. Damon moved somewhere behind me, but I could still feel his presence close to me. Without turning to face him, I spoke.

"Maybe it would have been better if I had let you leave when you wanted to." Damon didn't respond immediately, and I almost thought he might have left. He finally answered, but his words didn't make me feel much better.

"Well, he had to find out about your…wild side…sometime soon, right? Sooner or later, he would have found out our secret." His words drifted away smoothly and I knew that he was right. Jacob would have had to find out sometime, right? So, it was better if it happened sooner than later, wasn't it? The vacuous feeling in my stomach begged to differ with these thoughts. That was when I turned to meet Damon's eyes, but he was no longer there. He had been as silent as a serpent leaving the house, and I never knew he had left me. I was alone in the kitchen to ponder over uneasy thoughts, most of which concerned a choice between death and vampirism. It was a choice that I didn't trust myself to make at the moment.

___________________________________________________________________________

Demetri Blood

The werewolf bounded out of the house just as I arrived into that particular area. I had just finished walking through the old cemetery and I was now watching as that pathetic creature—my enemy—strode away from the small house. His scent filled my nose and it burned fiercely. The boy stepped closer to the shadow of the trees and soon phased into his true form; it was the form that every vampire detested. The minute the transformation was done, the werewolf started running at an invisible speed into the dark woods. I turned my focus onto the group inside the house.

There were four inside that house—two humans and two vampires—and they were talking. I recognized the mind of one of the vampires; it was the mind of Damon Salvatore, our "vampire friend", as Alexander would rather say. I had released his mind some hours ago and he had eventually landed here. Now, one of the two humans was talking. An image of the golden-blonde girl entered my mind, and I figured she was the one who was now arguing with Damon. Her words were increasingly bitter and angry, and there was a fire in her that was often absent in other fragile humans.

'_Would it kill you to avoid fighting with every person you meet, Damon?'_

I gritted my teeth as her harsh words filled my mind. Perhaps I should take hold of the vampire's mind again, show her what happens when humans cross powerful vampires in such a naïve way. Damon's reply filled my head and I secretly wished he had taken care of that werewolf. Now, the blonde girl was talking to someone else; I realized it was the beautiful werewolf girl we had been tracking. Her name was Raven. I wondered what it would be like to get closer to her. More of the golden-blonde girl's words came to me and I smiled menacingly at them.

_'By the way, I am certain Caroline's party is still on for tomorrow night, in case you feel like going.' _

So there was to be a party, and Raven just might be attending it. I thought about what I was going to tell my two brothers when that blonde girl and her vampire boyfriend got into their car and drove off. This just might be an event that would be irresistible to miss. I hoped this meant that the real hunting would soon begin.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_Raven_

I stood in front of my full-length mirror, turning again and again as I tested out the dress that I intended to wear to Caroline's party that night. It was a knee-length dress of flowing scarlet silk. I had already finished my hair and it fell in dark waves over my shoulders and back. Both Elena and Bella had admitted that the dress was stunning and I now believed that they were right. It would definitely be fun to show it off to Caroline at her own party. Laughing softly at the idea, I looked down in order to step into the dark heels that I bought earlier that day. When I looked back up at the mirror, someone was standing right behind me. I whirled around to face Damon and I let out a surprised gasp. He pulled me closer to him as his eyes filled with amusement.

"Aren't we jumpy tonight, hmm? By the way, that dress looks absolutely stunning on you." I reluctantly pulled back and looked up at him. Damon moved around me and began examining my desk. I rolled my eyes dramatically and sighed.

"You know, I have to wonder why it's the objects in my room you're fascinated with." Damon lingered over the frame that held my mother's picture and he gazed at me with interest.

"I am completely fascinated with you, my dear. I hope you don't already have a date to this party. Otherwise, you're going to have to cancel immediately." I tossed him a dramatic look and turned back to the full-length mirror. I turned to face Damon again, but he was now standing mere inches away from me. I could never get used to his vampire speed; it always seemed to amaze me and scare me at the same time. I avoided his dark eyes as I attempted to give him an answer.

"Well, I already agreed that I would go with Jacob tonight. To make up for the horrible scene yesterday. If I told him I was canceling in order to go with you, it would make him even angrier." Damon gave me a skeptical look and moved behind me. I hoped he was dropping the subject. Instead, I felt his hands wrap tightly around me and he pulled me back onto the soft bed. He began kissing me and I almost forgot about my promise of bringing Jacob with me to the party. Damon lifted his head to gaze at me and I smiled up at him. He bent his head to put his teeth against the skin of my neck. I instantly recalled how irresistible the scent of my blood was to a vampire like Damon. He didn't bite me then; he spoke softly to me.

"Do you really want to go with someone like him? Trust me; we could have a much better time together at that party. You should consider taking me instead." I was confident on keeping my promise, but it was getting harder to think of it as Damon kissed my neck. It would be so much better with Damon; he was my boyfriend anyway. Jacob saw me everyday now, and I was sure he could find some way around this…

"Fine, I'll go with you instead of Jacob. If you keep doing this to me, I think my heart will actually stop beating one day." Damon laughed as he lifted his head again and I could tell he didn't want to move away from me. Still, it was early out and I didn't think this would look very good to others, especially if Jacob came home early. "I think we should get up now, just in case." Damon seemed to consider this, and for a minute I thought he would refuse and continue laying kisses on my neck. He finally moved towards the side of the bed and I sat upright on the mattress. I patted my hair and scowled jokingly.

"I think you messed up my hair. Whatever am I going to do now?" Damon came towards me again and moved his fingers through my hair. I knew he loved my dark hair and I allowed him to touch it for a few more minutes. His eyes held my own for another moment before he broke the silence again.

"Trust me, my dear. You made the right choice in agreeing to go with me. I'll make sure it'll be a party to die for."

____________________________________________________________________________

_Bonnie_

It was happening again. Not tonight; I was begging that it would happen on any night besides this one. I was frantically twisting a strand of my red hair around one finger as I stood in Caroline's crowded living room. Hundreds of people piled into the room, grabbing up beer, soda, and any type of edible object they could find. I was too worried to think about food. I pulled my finger out of my hair and smoothed the front of my pearl white dress. My eyes searched the room; I was praying that Raven or Elena would show up soon. Another kid crashed against one of the long white tables that held a few bowls of chips and he laughed animatedly as he snatched a handful of chips along with what was most likely his second or third beer. I rolled my eyes as he shuffled out of the room and draped his arm around a tall, blonde-haired girl that looked as if she spent a little too much time in the tanning salon.

I sighed and made my way to the bathroom. I moved into another room that was currently the 'dancing space' of the party but what I really knew to be an extensive kitchen area. Kids danced and lounged on the counters and covered every inch of the floor. Caroline was nowhere to be seen, and I knew she was probably preoccupied with another guy. Pushing through the large crowd, I finally spotted Raven heading through the front door and grimaced when I saw who her date was. She told me earlier that she would be arriving with Jacob—and I had been really eager to meet her supposedly good-looking cousin—and now she must have changed her mind since her arm was currently linked with the arm of Damon Salvatore. Great, that should be really make this party better…..not. I tried to send her a look of clear disbelief, but she wasn't looking my way. I pushed through the kids around her and I realized why everyone was staring in her direction.

Raven was downright beautiful in her scarlet red dress. Everyone turned to check her out, and some guys even whistled at her. I was sued to people generally acting this way about Elena, and it had sometimes happened around Raven. Tonight, every pair of eyes remained on her and many of the girls looked more than little jealous. Damon leaned towards her neck and seemed to whisper something, causing Raven to laugh softly. I continued moving towards Raven and managed to grab her free arm, immediately pulling her away with me in the direction of the bathroom. I heard her cry out in confusion, but she allowed me to drag her along. We headed for the second floor of the house, and I hoped no one had recently reserved the bathroom yet. I found the bathroom empty and I pushed both Raven and Damon into the room before locking the door behind us. Raven instantly started protesting against my actions.

"What is up with you tonight? I hope this is important, Bonnie." I felt a wave of dizziness pass over me and I tried to force the vision off until after speaking with Raven. Damon gave me a suspicious look, but I ignored him for now. I only wanted to speak with Raven, and I intended to do it with the least amount of hassling possible.

"Look, I had a vision before this party and I think another one's coming on soon. My head is already spinning and I knew I had to find you or Elena. She's not here yet." I let my words sink in and Raven suddenly looked interested in what I had to say. Damon still had a hint of dark suspicion in his eyes. I knew what he was capable of, and I meant to avoid those dark eyes for as long as I could.

"What did you see, Bonnie?" I was startled by this question, mainly because Raven wasn't the one who asked it. Damon had somehow moved closer to me and was now staring at me with a dangerous type of calm and patience. I was reminded of a deadly snake leaning in towards its prey and I noticed that my breathing became somewhat uneven. Still, I answered his question.

"I saw….something bad is going to happen at this party tonight, I feel it everywhere, especially in the air. Something's coming. I think it has to do with the werewolves or maybe the Blood Brothers. Or it could be both. Elena and Stefan told me about those three vampires after she visited you. She also told me what happened with Jacob." 'Which is probably why you're not with him tonight.' I didn't want to add this part in, and I could tell by Raven's sudden change in expression that she didn't want to talk about Jacob.

"Are the Cullens here, Bonnie?" Her voice was quiet, but sharp. I thought about the wild groups of kids in the house and recalled seeing the Cullens tonight. I nodded my head and began explaining.

"Yeah, I saw Alice and Jasper first. She had another vision about the party, too. She agrees with me that something bad is going to happen. Then, I saw Edward, Bella, and Renesmee together. Rosalie and Emmett arrived here shortly after them. So, all the Cullens are here tonight." Raven let out a sigh and nodded slowly.

"Very well. Let's just see what's going to happen tonight. Who knows? Maybe your vision is wrong, Bonnie." Raven headed for the bathroom door and I didn't try to stop her. Damon followed closely behind her and gave me a slow, dangerous smile before leaving me behind. My heart was pumping hard in my chest, and that was when the vision finally took me over.

____________________________________________________________________________

_Raven _

Bonnie's words had shaken me up. I could feel my heart going faster than usual. What if she was right? What if something bad was going to happen? Something that would be caused by werewolves, the vampires, or both? I didn't want to consider the outcome, not when there were so many innocent people here that could be put in imminent danger. I suddenly felt like I had to get up and move. I stood up and assured Damon, who was lounging on the seat beside me, that I would be back soon. He nodded quickly and watched me walk through the large crowd. I pushed past dozens of people around me and then bumped into someone. I started to apologize until I actually saw who was standing in front of me.

It was Caroline Forbes. She was currently staring at me up and down, taking in my outfit; one I knew looked amazing since so many people had crowded around to catch a glimpse of me. Her green cat-like eyes narrowed at me as she began to speak, all the while flipping her platinum blonde hair and bringing attention to her own slim, emerald green dress.

"Look who decided to show up. I hope you're not thinking of walking along a catwalk anytime soon, Black. I could give you some tips if you want, though I doubt it would do much for your look." I folded my arms across my chest and shot back a cool gaze at Caroline.

"Oh, it's not me who needs the tips, Caroline. You must be more drunk than I realized if you're confusing me with your own image. However, I do have a tip that could be of use for your dress, Caroline. Get over yourself." With that, I forced my way past Caroline as yelling and jeers erupted in the crowd. I made my way to one of the tables that held refreshments and was surprised when a hand fell on my shoulder. I turned to meet eyes with an incredibly good-looking guy. If it wasn't for Damon, I might have considered getting to know him. His tone was confident and smooth as he stepped closer to me.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing all alone at a party like this? Raven, am I right?" I smiled hesitantly as I observed the details around him. He had straight, dark hair that reached a little below his ears. He was tall, with rich dark eyes and a smile that almost reminded me of Damon's smile. I caught the gleam of something on his finger and realized he was wearing an attractive lapis lazuli ring on his finger. So, this was a vampire and I was now certain about his last name. Shivers spilled down my back as I registered this thought. He closed in on me and I began feeling light-headed. No, he couldn't be doing this to me. It wouldn't work, anyway; I was a strong witch whose own Powers rejected that of a vampire's manipulation. It wouldn't work…but I still felt increasingly light. His eyes were the only thing I focused on at that point. I felt my head tilt back and my eyes close slowly. I suddenly longed only for him. He was the only one I wanted, right? No, there was another….another vampire….

"Excuse me. Raven, do you mind introducing me to your…friend?" I broke out of my trance and realized that Damon was standing next to me, glaring at this stranger that had almost caused me to forget Damon. I hated him for it. The vampire smiled down at me and stepped back. Damon wrapped his arm around my waist possessively and the vampire's eyes sparked as he caught sight of this. He smiled again and faced Damon straight-on.

"Oh, I was only talking here with Raven. She is quite the young woman, if I do say so myself. I was just leaving, so don't worry too much about her yet." The vampire leaned down towards me and took one of my hands. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly, but kept his lips on my hand longer than was necessary. It was then that I knew his name, though I am not sure how I knew it. The minute I voiced it, I knew it was right.

"Demetri Blood." My voice came out in a whisper, but I knew Demetri heard me. His eyes darkened and he stood up straight as he dropped my hand as if it was burning. His eyes burned into mine as I realized that I was right; this was one of the Blood Brothers and he was powerful if his Powers didn't falter when he used them on me. More chills ran down my spine as he spoke again, this time with a tone that was cold, hard, and incredibly dark.

"Farewell, Raven. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime soon." He glided away into the crowd, and I began scanning the faces for any other signs of vampires. I knew then that Bonnie had been right. Something bad was going to happen here. I just hoped it wouldn't cost any innocent lives.


	10. The Fight Heats Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, though they are both amazing vampire series. The authors, L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, own these series completely. Actually, I own pretty much nothing while writing this story except for the characters of Raven Black, the Blood Brothers, and Carrie. 

A/N: **Attention to all readers reading this series!!** It has been a while since I have updated, but instead of making a new chapter, I decided to re-do this chapter because of the fact that I really don't like how I wrote it. I think this was the update in which I rushed through, so this chapter you are now reading is completely redone. Even so, it will not affect anything in the story or create any changes to the plot. I am simply adding more detail. By the way, thanks for any reviews and I hope you enjoy this (revised) chapter. (=

Chapter Ten: The Fight Heats Up

_Raven_

The room felt too crowded for some reason. Perhaps I was just acting paranoid and looking over my shoulder for any sign of another vampire. Still, I hated the way I felt standing in this room, watching as those who were partying just kept doing what they were doing without any knowledge that danger lurked around the corner. They continued dancing, eating, drinking, all the while unaware that this party was about to take a turn for the worse. It's times like these when I really do envy normal humans, the ones that are easy-going and have nothing much to worry about except for the occasional homework assignment or the idea of college. Oh yes, I truly envy them their ignorance.

Despite my jealousy towards everyone else in the room, my eyes scanned the crowd in hopes of discovering another unfriendly vampire. It wasn't an easy task; people kept shoving around others and seemed to blend into one large being that moved like an ocean across the room. All I could see were bodies in every space, some moving to the beat that blasted from the speakers while others were impossibly entwined with other bodies and making it even more difficult for me to see beyond them. Damon, still standing beside me and who most likely sensed my uneasiness, held me tighter than ever as if he was afraid I would disappear in the next instant. I could no longer catch the slightest glimpse of Demetri Blood anywhere, though I knew he had to be here somewhere; he and his brothers were moving like silent serpents through the mass of humans. Then again, I couldn't help but to wonder if their purpose had been to get to me and me only. What if they had vanished again simply because their task of getting inside my head was already done? Something in my gut told me that this was the wrong assumption to make. No, they were here and waiting. Another thought intruded my mind, one I didn't wish to answer. What would happen if Jacob showed up like he had wanted and realized there were more vampires here?

I met eyes with Bella, who passed on a worried look. Edward was gripping her waist and, like me, searching the crowds intently. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen and neither was Renesmee. Jasper instantly made eye contact with me and I could feel a dulling sensation in my nerves. Scowling, I looked away from him and focused again on the similar expressions of worry that had covered Bella and Edward's delicate faces. So, Alice had most likely told them the news already. No doubt her visions had come just as abruptly as Bonnie's had and they probably shook her up a bit. Where was Alice, anyway? I turned in another direction and felt my legs reduce to jelly. Jacob was a few feet away from where I was standing, and he was with Renesmee; the two were leaning against the wall casually and they were laughing about something. Jacob was here? That meant this could turn out bad in any moment. Breaking Damon's grip, I approached Jacob and started to drag him away, a look of shock passing over his face. He began to protest, but I ignored him. I looked back over my shoulder, but Damon was nowhere in sight.

"Hey! I was having a good time back there and now you want my attention? Where's your vampire boyfriend? Raven—"He stopped abruptly as he caught the scent of a vampire. He spun around, hoping to face his enemy, and I struggled to pull him along. It was like trying to move a brick wall; it was almost impossible to make Jacob budge an inch. Instead, he pulled away with a strength I didn't know he actually possessed. People were beginning to stare at us, but I fought to ignore their strange looks. Jacob aimed for the middle of the room, causing him to push past tons of people and earn a few glares. To my great displeasure, I saw Demetri Blood standing there calmly next to two other guys that looked a lot like him. I realized that these must be the two other Blood brothers. At that instant, I prayed they wouldn't risk damaging a werewolf in public. Where was Damon?

* * *

_Alice_

This was the worst feeling that I had ever experienced despite the countless visions I had since becoming a vampire. This one was horrible; it caused my vision to blur rapidly and my breathing to become quick and short. My hands gripped the sides of the bathroom sink and soon they were ten times paler than they usually were due to all the pressure I was putting into them. If I held the sides of the sink any tighter, I was sure I would break them into small pieces. As it was, I could already feel the sides cracking smoothly, threatening to cause great damage, and I released my hands a bit. I allowed my head to hang as I attempted to maintain my composure. The images danced before my eyes as if they were relishing what my visions were doing to me. It was always the same images; Raven and those three violent vampires against the one werewolf that I was all too familiar with.

Letting out an unnecessary sigh, I straightened up and tried to block the dark pictures that were burning hopelessly into my brain. I had to find the others; Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and especially Raven had to know what I was seeing. What if it was going to take place any second? Damn that werewolf, Jacob Black. He was going to cause more damage to Raven than was needed. What if his actions put Raven in incredible danger? Feeling the dizziness in my head escape, I threw open the bathroom door, moved around two people that were unattractively entwined, and sought out to look for Raven before anything else went terribly wrong.

* * *

_Raven_

"Quit fighting me, Jacob! This isn't the time to prove that you're a…well…you know." Jacob avoided my eyes and looked around for more vampires before glancing again in the direction of the Blood Brothers. He immediately caught sight of the Cullens and growled deeply as they met eyes with him. I was still fighting to pull him away, but he had planted his feet sternly on the ground. In the next second, he had freed his arm from my grip and headed straight for the Blood Brothers. Damon finally showed up at my side, and I gave him an unhappy look. He followed my gaze to where Jacob was striding proudly, apparently ready to challenge the vampires. Damon smirked at my cousin, obviously deducing that Jacob's actions were pathetic. Sadly, I had to agree. I began to follow Jacob across the room, not at all willing to meet these three daunting vampires. The Blood Brothers had already seen Jacob coming and were now smiling cruelly at him.

"Oh, so the wolf has come out to play," the vampire in the middle stated coldly, not at all worried about anyone overhearing him. I knew the reason; the music was so unbearably loud that it was a difficult task to hear the person standing next to you. I was forced to strain my ears in order to hear what the Blood Brothers were saying. Jacob paced before the three vampires, examining each one carefully before stopping inches away from the brother that had just spoken. I came to his side, all the while angrily staring at Demetri, who only smiled carelessly back at me. The middle vampire opened his mouth again to speak, but Jacob drowned out his words as a new song exploded from the speakers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullens moving in our direction. Great.

"I know exactly what you are. Stay away from my group and keep away from my cousin. Or I come after you." The man laughed bitterly before landing his eyes on me next. I didn't dare look him full in the eyes; I knew what vampires were capable of. The man to his right smiled widely down at me and I again felt the sensation of a small mouse facing three cobras in a small room. These vampires were dangerous, so why was Jacob determined to cause trouble? The man in the middle finally responded to Jacob's words.

"Why wait? Why not settle our problem here and now? Are you up to the challenge, mutt?" The three brothers laughed softly as Jacob stepped back. I felt tension hanging in the air as the brothers waited to see what Jacob would do. People were now turning to stare at the scene. This was a bad idea. Before I could stop him, Jacob strode over to the vampire in the middle and collided with him, causing him to fall back into a table. The other two immediately went into fighting stance and aimed at Jacob. Demetri struck at Jacob with his fangs, hoping to bite him harshly. Jacob swung at Demetri, landing a punch in his abdomen that made Demetri hurtle back a few feet. The other vampire ran at Jacob and Jacob took him head on, the two of them falling to the ground and attempting to strangle each other while the vampire's teeth snapped inches from Jacob's face.

Bursts of laughter and jeers erupted from all over the room, a chant going around about the sudden outburst. Everyone crowded around as they watched the fight continue, placing bets on which would win. Alice Cullen's voice floated over to me all of a sudden and then she was next to me, gravely watching the fight.

"They need to get out of here, before they show what we are. This is bad, Raven." I nodded vigorously at her and then tried to pull Jacob off the other vampire. The two were rolling around and harshly throwing punches at each other. I heard Jacob howl in pain, very much similar to that of a werewolf, as Demetri's sharp teeth sunk into Jacob's skin. Jacob's body seemed to compulse as the pain traveled through his body and I knew he might be only seconds from showing what he really was. And with all these people crowding around, it was extremely risky since someone might get hit accidentally. Emmett's hands instantly went for the vampire's arms, forcing him up. The vampire glared at me for a moment and I felt a chill slide down my spine. His hateful, sneering voice came to me.

"You're next, wolf-girl. I promise you that." Damon, who was now throwing his body in front of mine, let out a low protesting sound from his throat. His eyes were like fire burning into those of the three brothers. The vampires glared openly at Damon as Jacob got to his feet. In an unrecognizable voice of fury, Damon's warning came as if on a cold wind.

"You touch her and I kill you. That's fairly simple to understand, I think." He guided me out of the house with Jacob following behind. Once we were outside, Damon silently traded me to Jacob, who curtly nodded his head. Damon turned and started back for the house. It was then that I knew what he was going to do. It was my turn to fight Jacob off as, quite similar to what I tried with him, he dragged me away from the noisy house. My head began spinning as I thought about Damon's intentions.

"Damon. Damon!" He didn't look back as he disappeared inside the crowded house. Jacob led me away towards his car and I fought to pull away from him. Bonnie was right in saying that bad things would happen here; I understood it now. Jacob was hell-bent on fighting against the vampires, simply to protect his werewolf nature as well as me. Now, my vampire boyfriend was looking to approach those same three brothers who would inevitably force me to make a life-threatening choice.


	11. One Down, Two to Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the series of Twilight. The authors, L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer, own the ideas of the stories. The only things I own are the characters of Raven Black and the Blood Brothers. (=

A/N: I am incredibly sorry to those readers who have patiently waited for an update. I have been extremely busy since I last updated, especially since I am in college. So, I have finally made time for an update and I am sorry it took so long. Also, there is small bit of Latin in this chapter (the meaning is at the end!). Enjoy the chapter and I hope the readers will take the time to review and tell me what you think. (By the way, the fact that you can't add a space or line between the scenes is so annoying! Grrr...)

Chapter Eleven: One Down, Two to Go

It was close to being unbearably silent as Jacob sped away from the party and the threat of the Blood Brothers. Neither of us wanted to say much of anything, especially if it regarded what had just happened at the party. All I could think about as I sat there in the passenger seat was Damon, facing off against the three vampire brothers. He was always trying to protect me. Even with those thoughts rushing around my mind, the idea that Jacob and Damon would agree to keep me out of the situation angered me.

"So…what now? You and my vampire boyfriend can actually agree on something?" I had put extra emphasis on the word "vampire" and I could see how much the word still bothered Jacob. "The "something" being me and your idea to keep me away from all this, of course," I added bitterly without giving Jacob so much as a second glance. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob's hands tightening on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white from the effort. Any more pressure and he could probably snap the wheel in two.

"It's what's best for you, Raven. It would make everything so much easier if you just stop fighting me." Jacob's voice came out in an unfamiliar growl. He kept his eyes trained on the road in front of him and I knew he was struggling to maintain some control. Well, so was I.

"I'm the only one who knows what's best for me, Jacob. That's why I'm still hanging on to my relationship with Damon despite your disapproval. That's what's right for me, Jacob. Besides, the Blood Brothers are coming after me and they'll keep coming no matter what. Eventually, I'm going to have to accept that I'm part werewolf or I'll have to become a vampire. If I become a vampire, then this situation will be resolved. I'm sorry, Jacob." I waited for my long explanation to sink in and I was eager to see Jacob's reaction to the truth.

"It's not about what you'll become, Raven. After what happened with Bella…I understand that you are who you are and that won't change, Raven. Not for me. This is just what we can do to protect you," he whispered towards me. That short answer hit me hard.

It almost seemed as if Jacob was accepting the idea of me becoming a vampire one day. Still, it was no longer about Jacob trying to protect me as one of his kind, a werewolf. It was simply about protecting me for as long as possible. I was so caught up in thinking about this that it took me a minute to realize we had stopped moving. I ignored the sight of my house for a long minute as I turned to Jacob with a serious look.

"It's the safest place for you to be right now. Just promise not to invite anyone in for a while," Jacob said. He sounded deeply concerned for me, as if he was reluctant to ever let me out of his sight. I silently nodded to him and stepped out of the car. His voice called me back before I had taken two steps toward my house.

"Hey, who knows? You'll probably still get a visit from your…boyfriend tonight, knowing him and everything." For the first time, he gave me a smile while we were still on the subject of Damon. It made me feel as if everything would turn out alright between Jacob and Damon. "If anything, at least he has enough sense to know to protect you. He actually kind of reminds me of another bloodsucker I know," Jacob muttered. I had the strangest sensation that he was referring to Edward and his constant efforts in protecting Bella.

I waited until I heard the sound of Jacob's car speeding away before I closed the front door to my house. It was unusually quiet in the house and my calls for Aunt Carrie went unanswered. The only thing she had left behind was a note in the kitchen, saying that she had gone out and would be back later.

"Great," I muttered under my breath. The one time I felt the need to have an extremely long conversation with my aunt and she wasn't home. Frustrated, I climbed the stairs to my room, but I didn't think I would ever reach the point of relaxation.

A sudden sharp sound stopped me before I got to my bedroom door. It had sounded like a footstep and it came from somewhere in front of me. There was little, if any, lighting in the hallway; the shadows jumped together and it was hard for me to tell whether someone was standing in those shadows.

A chill crept across my skin as I remained motionless near the stairs, waiting for something to happen. If something did happen, maybe I could run down the stairs and make it to the door...

Another sound came from the left, this one closer than the first. I took a step backward toward the stairs. I still couldn't see anything in front of me. The stairs were only a foot away now. I spotted the light switch for the hallway to my right and I quickly flicked it up and down only to find out that the lights weren't working. _Damn it!_

I turned around and found myself face to face with one of the Blood Brothers. I recognized him as Jesse Blood. He stood staring down at me, his eyes narrowed, and a cruel smile forming on his lips. I immediately stepped back, getting ready to run if I needed to even though he would most likely catch me no matter what.

"Going somewhere, Raven?" His voice was like silk, smooth and dangerous. It never occurred to me then to wonder how he got in the house. I glanced around, looking for some kind of weapon. Jesse charged for me and I saw my chance. I ran around him and down the hallway; most of his body was still too close to the stairs. _The window, _I thought as I pumped all my energy into running.

At that moment, a wave of pain overtook my body, a pain so great it nearly numbed my mind and destroyed every nerve in my body. I felt my body fall towards the railing. Jesse grabbed onto me and we both slammed into the railing, the impact causing us to break through the railing and fall into open air. I felt his grip release me and all I could see was the floor rushing up at me. After that, there was nothing but darkness.

Stefan met up with Jacob near the cemetery after Jacob dropped Raven off at her house. Stefan hoped that Raven would be safe for awhile, at least until he figured out what to do about the Blood Brothers. Jacob didn't appear to be very happy as he nodded to Stefan.

"Jacob, you got her home safe?" Stefan thought it would be better if they didn't refer to Raven by name, in case anyone was listening. Jacob nodded again and clenched his fists tightly.

"Yeah, she's there right now. She agreed to stay there. She's waiting for her boyfriend to show up," Jacob said, his voice stern and cold.

"Well, I don't think Damon will be able to show up. Maybe it will keep her from getting involved any more than she has to. I went back to the party after you had that fight with the Blood Brothers. They're gone and apparently Damon is with them. I don't think that's a good sign," Stefan explained carefully. In fact, he had an awful feeling that Damon wasn't really in the best situation.

"So what exactly are you suggesting we do? Search for him? Risk our lives for him? He probably wouldn't do the same thing for us, you know," Jacob argued. Stefan could see he was getting angry.

"No, he probably wouldn't do the same thing. But if we don't find him soon, Raven will go out there and find him. The Blood Brothers only want Damon so that they can get to Raven, Jacob." Jacob stopped to think about this. Stefan saw understanding in his eyes. Jacob threw his fist into a nearby tree, his anger getting the best of him.

"What will they do if Raven doesn't come for him? They'll try to get to her, Stefan." Those same thoughts had already crossed Stefan's mind. He knew that if Damon was fighting the Blood Brothers right now, he probably wasn't winning the fight. Raven would leave the safety of her house sooner or later.

"I think it's time for a change of plans. One of us should go to Raven's house, in case anything or anyone shows up. We can't take chances," Stefan said. Jacob nodded slowly.

"I'll stay with Raven. You go find that bloodsucking brother of yours and make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble than he already has," Jacob said. Stefan saw no reason to argue with him, he was tense enough as it was. Stefan headed off, already trying to locate Damon. Jacob yelled back to him.

"By the way, Stefan, tell him thanks for taking care of Raven. But I got it from here." Stefan shook his head and kept walking. He hoped that when he did find Damon, his bad relationship with Jacob wouldn't create any more problems than they needed.

I don't know how much time passed before I actually woke up on the floor, my head throbbing in pain. Pieces of the wood banister were scattered around me. Jesse Blood was lying only a few feet away from me. His eyes were closed and it looked as if he was unconscious. I grabbed up a long piece of wood near my head, the end a bit sharper than the other pieces. I carefully picked myself up off the floor although I did sway a bit. I turned towards the front door and there was Jesse Blood, perfectly fine without a scratch on him. He must have moved when I turned my back. He eyed the piece of wood in my hand and laughed.

"Raven, the fun's just starting. Let's not be too hasty to end it, alright?" Faster than light, he grabbed my arm and tossed me into the air. I landed painfully on my side next to one of the hallway tables. Jesse's laughter echoed in my head and every part of my body ached. "Your boyfriend won't be coming tonight. He's in a little trouble, you see. You are coming with me, Raven," he said in a confident voice. I knew other vampires couldn't manipulate me easily, but I wasn't sure about this vampire. Still, his words made me angry. If they had hurt Damon…

Somehow, I managed to get to my feet. I felt stronger than I had a moment ago. The feeling of power coursed through my body, filling my veins. They wanted to get to me because I had werewolf blood in my veins. What they didn't know and that I had forgotten was that I was a witch as well. Jesse came at me with great speed, but it was as if everything slowed down. I focused my energy on the candle that was burning brightly on the table next to me. Strange words began to fall from my lips.

"Adeo mihi, incendia. Redimio meus hostilis per flamma quod succurro mihi iam." The power that I felt inside me burned through my veins. All of a sudden, the fire from the candle leaped up and targeted Jesse. His body became surrounded and covered in flames. His screams pierced my ears as he began to feel true agony. Within a minute, he had fallen to the floor, too much in pain to move.

I slowly walked over to where he was lying. He stared up at me in disbelief. The sharp piece of wood felt strong and good in my hands. Jesse lifted a hand up to me, as if asking me for help. I could only shake my head at him in pity. The last thing I did was lift the stake and brought it down hard, striking Jesse Blood deep in the heart, his eyes fading to a blackness almost as dark as his burned blood.

Hey, for those of you who want to know what the Latin means, here you go. The Latin means "come to me, fire. Surround my enemy with flames and help me now." I figured since she is a witch and one of the ways to harm (kill) a vamp is by fire, it would good for her to actually use some fire. (= I promise I will try to update soon!


	12. Finding Damon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries series or the Twilight series (sadly). The only ones who own any characters, ideas, or places in this story are L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot-line of this story and the characters of Raven Black and Carrie.

A/N: Here's the next chapter and it's coming up to the finale of the story! I hope the readers enjoy and maybe leave a small, kind review to tell me what you think!

Chapter 12: Finding Damon

Moments after I burned and staked Jesse Blood, I found my aunt lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. It looked like Jesse had influenced Aunt Carrie to let him in and remain asleep while he waited for me. _So, that's how he got in,_ I thought as I examined her. She had not obvious marks on her, including bite marks that would have been located near her neck.

A crash-one that sounded like the front door banging open-caused me to jump and go on the alert for any other danger. I left Aunt Carrie as she was and went to meet whatever had caused the noise. Jesse's body was in the place where I left it in the main hall, burned and staked. The front door was wide open and was continuously hitting the wall from the wind outside. I quickly forced my weight against the door, closing it tight and locking it. I turned and almost screamed at the sight of Jacob standing right behind me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You seem a bit jumpy," he said, his eyes filling with concern. I wondered how Jacob had gotten in without me hearing him. Oh, well. I was just glad it was Jacob here with me.

"That's a good way to get staked, you know. Or burned alive," I warned, pointing to the stake I left in Jesse's body.

"Duly noted. I'll point it out to the other vampires around here," he stated as he observed Jesse's ruined body. I briefly noticed how he used the word "vampires" instead of "bloodsuckers" and I was about to ask him about it when he continued. "Did you do that by yourself?"

"Yes. I used my witch powers to burn him," I explained as his eyes took on a look of wonder and surprise.

"Well, Damon said you were a strong witch. I guess he wasn't kidding," Jacob commented. His expression became a little darker when he said Damon's name. I was confused at that point. I never told Jacob that I was a witch and he had never been one to spend more time with vampires than was absolutely necessary.

"When did you and Damon talk about me being a witch? You two don't even like each other," I asked. Jacob stared at me for a full minute and I started becoming suspicious. In the end, he ignored my question.

"Look, Raven, it isn't safe here anymore. I think it's best if we find Damon and figure out a way to end this before anyone else gets hurt." Jacob put his hands on my shoulders and leveled his eyes with mine.

"He's in the cemetery," I said with confidence. I froze at the same time that Jacob did.

"How did you know that?" I felt that the information was true. Damon was in the cemetery, probably fighting off the other two Blood Brothers.

"I don't know how I knew that. Maybe because my witch powers are heightened since I used a lot of power against Jesse. We have to get to the cemetery, before it's too late."

Damon was in pain, probably the worst pain he had ever felt in his whole vampire life. He was currently chained to a tree. On normal circumstances, Damon would have been able to break through the chains as if they were loose pieces of string. But now, he was too weak to make the effort. The chains were soaked in vervain. Every second, the chains burned through him a little more; he was in constant pain. It was a searing, unimaginable pain that nearly numbed his mind and stripped him of his Power.

The Blood Brothers had overpowered him. They were stronger than him, stronger than he had thought. It also didn't help that Demetri Blood had been possessing him since the beginning, as easily as a snake tackles its prey. They had fought at this cemetery and they had tied him to this tree using an Influenced human girl.

She had been close by, visiting a loved one's grave. The Brothers had made Damon watch as she helplessly followed their orders and then had her throat torn open by Alexander Blood, the leader of the group. Damon had always been one to feed on humans-especially human girls since they were so easy to deceive and conquer-but he never went as far as to carelessly kill a human girl. Her body was now mangled on the cold ground, blood all over and even staining her blond hair. Her brown eyes were open and staring at the night sky, but they were beyond seeing.

They had asked him about Raven while he endured the torture of the vervain against his skin. They asked him where she was or whether she would make the choice to become a vampire. They asked him how he would feel if he found her dead with the blood drained from her body. Even though Damon had been fuming with anger, he had refused to answer to them, earning him a bucket of vervain-filled to the brim, of course-across his already broken body. He had to clench his teeth to keep from howling in agony. Damon felt the world spin in circles as his energy left him. All he knew then was pain and darkness.

_Whatever you do, Raven...whatever happens, stay away from here,_ he thought as the sweet, endless oblivion of darkness finally claimed him.

Jacob and I made it to the cemetery in less than ten minutes. The wind whipped around me like an unforgiving force, sometimes using my hair to blind me as we made our way to the gates. I hoped that it was Damon controlling this weather and that he was unleashing his Power on the Blood Brothers. _Damon, hold on a little longer! I'm coming,_ I called to him.

"I can feel him inside here. He's in pain," I said, my voice filling with obvious hurt. I smoothed my hands over the iron gates and pushed them open. We entered the cemetery and I could feel adrenaline racing through my veins. I was ready to fight, even kill if it came to that. I followed my improved instincts and I could sense myself getting closer to Damon with every step.

"How do you just know where to go?" Jacob asked as we neared the Wickery Bridge. I shrugged, not bothering to slow down.

"I'm not sure. I just know we're going the right way." Jacob laughed behind me and I gave him a skeptical look.

"So, what? You're psychic now?" I smiled at Jacob.

"I always have been," I answered coolly. He stared at me as if I had just lost my mind. It was only a few more minutes before we came to a large clearing in the cemetery.

A pang of sadness overwhelmed me; my cousin-someone I never knew-was killed here, not too far from where her grave was located. She was killed by Myra, a vampire who had created trouble for me and Damon not too long ago. It was also the place Damon and I had officially met. This place held so many memories and now it was the place where I had to make the biggest decision of my life, assuming the Blood Brothers were still here. _They're still here. I can feel them, too. I can feel their hatred and Power. _

Damon was tied to a tree and he was in terrible shape. My heart broke into pieces at the sight of him, all weak, bloody, and alone even though it had all been for me. Always for me. There were scorch marks all across his body and he could barely keep his head up. The chains around him were wet and I soon realized they were covered in vervain. Damon was a prisoner here unless I got him out. Jacob simply gazed at Damon carelessly while leaning against a nearby tree.

"Jacob, help me get these chains off him! They're covered in vervain and Damon can't use his Power while they're touching him." Jacob moved his eyes to me and didn't even budge an inch. He stood there, watching Damon suffer. "Jacob! The vervain is killing him!" I pleaded with him, hoping he would agree to help just for my sake alone.

"Exactly the point, Raven," he said in an eerily calm voice. Fury burned through me and Jacob began wincing in pain. I couldn't free Damon without Jacob's strength. I needed him to help me, even if I was forcing him with my power.

"Raven..." Damon's voice broke through to me and his dark eyes were fighting to keep focused on me. My heart ached even more for him. Usually, he was the strong one, so threatening to others when it concerned my safety, and fully able to protect me in the worst situations. Now, I had to protect him.

"Damon, I'm here. I'll get you out of these chains, I promise." I began pulling at the chains as hard as I could, but they were bound so tight and they were so heavy.

"Raven, no...pain..." Damon's voice was barely a whisper. I could feel him slipping away.

"Damon, hold on. Please, hold on. Where are the other two Blood Brothers?" There was urgency in my voice that stirred him a bit more.

"Behind...behind you," he warned. I spun around, at the same time looking for Jacob for help. He wasn't there. In his spot-the exact place he had been standing-was Alexander Blood. His lips curved into a hungry smile as he witnessed the confusion spilling over my face. I didn't understand. How could it be Alexander and not Jacob? Then, I remembered what had come up in one of my discussions with Stefan, after he had first warned me about the Blood Brothers.

_Alexander Blood has the trickiest power of all, Raven. He can slip into a person's mind and somehow become their identity. He can become anyone around you,_ his words echoed through my brain. It was Alexander-not Jacob-who had led me here. It explained why Jacob had acted so different after I had staked Jesse Blood. It was also why he had loved the sight of Damon suffering even more than the real Jacob would have. Alexander moved faster than the speed of light towards me as he realized that I knew.

I was alone. All alone with my dying vampire boyfriend and staring into the menacing eyes of Alexander Blood.


	13. Alexander Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, Twilight, or any ideas, characters, or places that come from these two series. The only ones who own these ideas are L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer. I only own the characters of Raven Black and the Blood Brothers. Also, I am only writing this story simply for my entertainment and thirst for writing itself.

A/N: To those of you who are reading my story, thank you for taking the time to read it. I know that I haven't updated in God knows when but I have now taken some time out to continue updating. I hope the readers enjoy the chapter and remember to leave a review afterwards! Reviews are amazing and they help my story to keep growing and continuing. (= By the way, I think this chapter is one of the longest chapters that I have ever done...just a little warning. (=

Chapter 13: Alexander Blood

Alexander Blood's eyes were red. Blood red, almost pure crimson and as chilling as the sight of dark blood trailing across porcelain white skin. His eyes were the dark, cold eyes of a predator, one who was joyfully watching his victim struggle.

Those eyes of his were constantly locked onto me and they were the first details that I noticed about him. His inky black hair kept falling in front of those eyes, but he never moved to sweep the hair away. He was leaning against a tree as though he had all the time in the world—and of course, he did—and his only eyes only occasionally strayed to Damon, who was still writhing in pain from the vervain-soaked chains.

"So, you're the fearsome, powerful leader of the Blood Brothers?" Alexander's eyes flickered back to my face.

"You're a very brave human, Raven. Very brave or else very stupid," he stated as he lifted himself away from the tree and—in a split second—stood only inches away from me. His last words caused a streak of anger to burn through me and I could feel heat rising in my face. Alexander seemed to stop moving and became as still as a statue, his face only inches away.

"Poor little Raven...are you afraid?" He let his hand drift near my hair but he pulled back before his fingers could touch it, as if he was disgusted at the thought of touching me. It was probably my werewolf blood that threw him off; he most likely thought I had fleas or something.

"I'm not afraid of you," I spat back at him instantly. His smug grin vanished and a strike of fury flashed in his crimson eyes. "I know what you did to Damon. I don't know how, but you managed to possess him, didn't you?" Alexander shook his head pitifully.

"Not me, Raven. That was my brother, Demetri. Or perhaps it was Jesse, the one you burned and staked, remember?" His tone was flowing with bitterness. Damon slightly groaned behind me. I had to help him, but I couldn't do it with Alexander watching me like a hawk. Maybe if I kept him talking...

"Oh, you liked that? I figured the three of you would be more powerful. Instead, I took him down all by myself," I confidently mocked him, which only made him angrier. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized I could actually get myself killed if I went on like this.

"You'd be foolish to try the same thing on me. I won't allow it," he said. He began to move around to my right and I instinctively moved along with him. I racked my brain trying to find something else to distract him with.

"What about Leah? What, you just go around killing any werewolf you can find?" Alexander's face filled with confusion, as if he was trying to remember the person I was talking about. Just in case he could read my mind, I allowed a friendly, smiling image of Leah to fill my head. His eyes narrowed and recognition passed over his face.

It was then that I realized my mistake. It occurred to me that Alexander could read my mind. If he could my mind, then he already knew what I had been planning and what I was really doing. He began to laugh aloud as these thoughts became transparent to him.

"Oh, foolish little Raven. Did you honestly think you could just distract me with these unnecessary questions and accusations? Did you honestly think you could find a way to save your precious vampire boyfriend when you can't even save yourself?" Like lightning, Alexander disappeared from sight. I could feel his energy filling the cemetery and his whispered words in my ear, but I couldn't see him. Cold chills spilled down my back and my heart began pounding as I began thinking that I had underestimated him.

"Are you afraid now?" His voice came from directly behind me, but I did not turn to face him.

"No," I lied. He laughed and I could almost picture him with a smirk on his face.

"You should be," he remarked right before the cemetery, Damon, and Alexander's laughter faded away and I fell quickly into darkness.

_Jacob _

Jacob Black came to a sharp halt in front of the cemetery gates. He had been searching for Raven for half an hour. She wasn't inside her house like she was supposed to be. In fact, her house looked as though she had gotten into trouble. The banister from the stairway was now broken into pieces on the floor. Aunt Carrie was unconscious on the floor of the kitchen with two small wounds in her neck. One of the bloodsuckers—he hoped it was one of those Blood Brothers—was lying on the floor, burned, with a large wooden stake through his heart. _Maybe Raven isn't as fond of vampires as I thought. Maybe she'll come to my side after all,_ he thought as he leaped over the cemetery gates.

Jacob had changed into his werewolf form almost immediately after seeing the destruction at Raven's house. If it hadn't been for the filthy, stinging smell of vampires, Jacob didn't think he would have found out where Raven might be. He only hoped he could have a turn at taking those bloodsuckers down. _I also hope I'm not too late_, he prayed as he dashed away into the cemetery.

The darkness didn't feel like the kind of darkness I experienced when I fainted while fighting Myra. It felt as though I were standing in the same place as I was except everything was gone. The blackness around me was murky and kept flowing like a curtain, almost as if I could just reach out and pull it away. It was all too quiet; the only sound was the sound of my rapid breathing.

I briefly wondered if this was one of Alexander's tricks, a show of his Power. He was probably inside my mind and hoping to distract and confuse me. I felt my breath quicken as I heard his laughter inside my head. I pressed my fingers against my head, which was now throbbing with a headache.

"This isn't real. Get out of my head," I demanded, but Alexander's only response was more laughter and an extra layer of blackness. My stomach twisted and my head felt like it was going to explode at any second.

"Get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my head," I began chanting in hopes that it would take my mind off the intense pain in my skull. "Get out of my head, get out of my head, get out of my head!" I screamed the words as if they were the only things that could save me. Everything grew quiet and there was no more throbbing or laughter. The darkness was still there, so I knew Alexander hadn't given up yet.

"Raven?" I spun around at the sound of Jacob's voice. There he was, standing in front of me. A smile and a sigh of relief came, but something didn't feel right. Jacob was looking at me the way he would look at Damon, with fury and hatred in his eyes and a scowl on his lips.

"Jacob? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jacob shook his head much like Alexander had done. His eyes narrowed angrily.

"What's wrong with you, Raven? You care more for that pathetic vampire than you do for me. You're a werewolf, remember? Why are you denying it?" Jacob sent accusations toward me one by one, but I wasn't listening. This wasn't Jacob at all; for one thing, he had said "vampire" instead of "bloodsucker". Alexander was still in my head and he was using these images to hurt me.

"Raven? Come join me, Raven," a small, sad voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see my cousin—my dead cousin, Leslie—facing me with wide, fearful eyes and ribbons in her hair. She was the cousin I never knew and she was standing a few feet in front of me.

"No. It's not real. You can't be real, you're dead! Get out of my head," I reasoned. Leslie remained standing there, now with a rose in her hand. She was picking the petals of the rose off one by one and they scattered before they rested against the black surface below. She held out one of her hands to me.

"You don't have to fight, Raven. You don't have to struggle or hurt anymore. Take my hand and I'll make it stop," she whispered to me in her soft, sweet voice. Something in me paused and a pleasant feeling was filling me. Why did I have to struggle the way I was struggling now? Leslie was my cousin and she had promised to make it all better. "Trust me, Raven. Trust me," she encouraged me while reaching her hand forward.

I took a small step forward and became more peaceful and agreeable the more I did. Leslie smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. It was going to be okay, wasn't it? I lifted my hand and reached for Leslie, all thoughts of fighting in the most hidden corners of my mind.


	14. Werewolf and Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. The ones who do are L.J. Smith and Stephenie Meyer. All I own are the Blood brothers and Raven Black.

A/N: Well, this story is coming close to an end and I am hoping to wrap it up sometime soon. Still, I hope the readers continue to enjoy the next few chapters and leave a review to tell me what you think (reviews help keep me motivated!).

Chapter 14: Werewolf and Vampire

My fingers were only inches from Leslie's hand when a strange force—I couldn't see what it was because it was moving too fast—crashed through Leslie and broke whatever trance had been placed on me. The image of Leslie slowly faded away, like sand drifting along with the wind. The darkness melted away and the real world soon came into focus.

Damon was still struggling hopelessly, trapped by the chains around him. There was the gloomy cemetery and its thousands of gravestones. A few feet from where I stood, Demetri Blood was holding Alexander down, his hands around Alexander's throat. Confusion swept over me as I tried to understand why Demetri interfered with his own brother.

In an instant, Alexander broke through Demetri's hold and forced his brother off with a blow to his stomach. As soon as Demetri landed on the ground close to the huge tree, he charged towards his brother but Alexander was too fast. He used his speed to evade Demetri; I could feel his presence rushing around me even though I couldn't see him. Demetri halted and looked around for any sign of his powerful brother.

"Don't just stand there! Go save that vampire of yours," he ordered, looking at me with unreadable black eyes. I quickly nodded and started towards Damon. Out of nowhere, Alexander was standing in front of me with a wicked smile on his face. Before I could think about my next move, he laid a hand against my stomach and sent me flying backwards. Demetri wasted no time in lunging for his brother, trying to bring him down.

While the two brothers clawed at each other, I ran for the tree where Damon was chained. His eyes were barely open and he was breathing heavily through gritted teeth. I gripped the chains and attempted to pull them off, but my hands kept slipping due to the vervain soaking the chains. Damon groaned again and his eyes fully closed this time.

"Hold on, Damon. I'm trying," I said to him, hoping he could hear me. The soft padding of footsteps approached from my left and as I turned, I saw that Jacob—in werewolf form—was bounding towards me. He was about my height even though he was on all fours and his red fur bristled beneath my fingers. With one quick motion, one of his large paws lifted and swiped at the chains, breaking them off as easily as if they were spaghetti noodles.

"Thank you, Jacob," I whispered to him. He winked one of his brown eyes at me. Damon leaned forward into my arms and I helped him down to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alexander lift his head up and stare at us. I knew he was focusing on Jacob, a new werewolf that he could hunt and destroy.

Demetri blasted a wave of Power towards Alexander, who easily dodged the attack. He aimed his own wave of Power back at Demetri, but he missed. I leapt to the ground just as I heard a snapping and crashing above my head. Instead of hitting Demetri, Alexander had managed to break off a large branch from the tree.

The whole fight seemed like a game; Demetri tried hopelessly to attack his brother, but Alexander just dodged around and ended up someplace else each time, which only encouraged Demetri's attacks more. Jacob decided to side with Demetri and would try to lunge at Alexander whenever he seemed to be focused on his brother, only to be knocked down again and again by Alexander's Power.

All the while, I had found a long, broken piece of branch from the tree and had stripped all the other small twigs and leaves off it. I snapped the wood near the end of the branch in order to make the end sharper. As soon as I was satisfied with it, I placed the sharp tip on my wrist and slid the branch across my skin, ripping it open slowly and letting some blood ooze out. Alexander's head snapped up at the smell of fresh blood, but Demetri and Jacob were both charging for him.

I held my bleeding wrist to Damon's mouth and held it there. After a few seconds, I felt his mouth latch onto my wrist and he began drinking. I knew it would never be enough to fully heal him, but it might be enough to keep him awake and aware of what was going on.

A loud, yelping cry came from behind me. I turned just as Alexander grabbed onto Jacob for a second time and twisted, breaking something in his body. Jacob squealed shrilly and Alexander threw him aside like a ragdoll. Demetri tried to use that moment to his advantage but, from the cunning look that Alexander was giving me, I already know that something was wrong.

Alexander waited until Demetri was close to him. Then, as quick as a serpent striking its prey, he picked up the sharp piece of branch I had used on my wrist and plunged it deep into Demetri's chest.

It was like time stopped completely; Demetri didn't move, he only stared at the branch protruding from his chest. Then, he slowly met eye contact with his brother as his skin began to take on a gray pallor.

"I win," Alexander said before pushing Demetri to the ground next to a large grave. He smiled down at Demetri's limp body and then turned to face me. Damon had stopped drinking my blood and I reluctantly stood to face the last Blood Brother, the one who seemed almost impossible to defeat. "Well, it's your turn now, Raven. Time to choose. Your cousin, Jacob or your boyfriend, Damon. Werewolf or vampire," he said in an eerily calm voice. "Whichever one you don't choose, I kill. Let's also hope you don't choose wrong or I might have to kill you as well."

I looked from Jacob's broken body to Damon's face. My werewolf and my vampire. I wasn't ready to make the decision yet but I knew I had to. Finally, Alexander made his move. And I made my decision.


	15. For Now

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. These stories belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J. Smith. I only own the Blood Brothers and Raven. 

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I updated for this one. I've been taking a kind of hiatus from it for a bit. Hopefully I can finish it. Also, I want to thank XXKrazyKat09XX for the review; it's mainly what got me thinking about updating again. 

Chapter 15: For Now

Alexander made his move and I made my choice. It was either Damon or Jacob, vampire or werewolf. According to the last Blood brother, I couldn't have both. What he also failed to notice was that I had a third option at the moment.

As soon as Alexander moved, I ducked down and grabbed the vervain-soaked chain that had previously been holding Damon. Anger fueled me as I gripped it tightly, waiting for the right moment. _Payback time, _I thought as I scanned the cemetery. Jacob was huddled in a corner, whimpering lowly.

Movement in my peripheral vision caused me to turn and there he was. Instantly, I sent the chain flying until it struck Alexander across the neck, close to his chin. As soon as the chain touched him, he gritted his teeth and hissed like a cat. The vervain burned his flesh until there was a visible streak.

"Wrong choice," he growled, baring his teeth at me. Ignoring him, I whipped the chain again as much as I could and this time it landed against his stomach. Alexander's hands clutched his stomach and fury flashed through his narrowed eyes.

With the speed of light, Alexander threw his body at me and pinned me against the tree, his hands around my throat. The chain had fallen to the ground and was out of reach. Alexander put pressure on my throat until I couldn't breathe at all—it felt like my lungs were on fire. I could feel Alexander's hot breath against my bare skin as he nuzzled my neck, prolonging the moment when he would sink his teeth into the perfect spot where my heart was rapidly beating.

"Who will save you now, little Raven?" His words were not spoken aloud; they had whispered across my mind. Black spots danced in front of my eyes and I realized I was about to pass out from lack of air. _This is it,_ I thought with an ache in my heart. _Alexander won, hasn't he? _

"If I were you, I'd get your hands off my girlfriend," the voice interrupted, cold and dangerous in tone. Even with no oxygen, I recognized that voice. _Damon! _Alexander must have known it then, too, for he spun around, his face a mask of surprise.

"What—" It was much too late. Damon was still weak from the vervain, but he was strong enough to have retrieved the stake from Demetri's heart while Alexander was busy with me.

With a single thrust, Damon pierced the stake straight through Alexander. Damon allowed Alexander to drop to the ground, the stake buried in his chest. The vampire's hand lingered above the stake for a minute before it became limp. Just like with his brothers, his skin grew gray and lifeless. _Thank God,_ I thought with relief as I slid to the ground, taking in deep breaths.

There had been so much damage in this battle. Leah Clearwater was dead, a loss that struck Jacob the hardest. Jacob was severely injured and I had no idea if he could even recover. The Cullens had stood in the path of danger for me and I had been so close to losing Damon tonight. It was finally over.

"Let's get you home where you're safe," Damon suggested, bending down to pick me up in his arms. My eyes fluttered a little; I was exhausted after this fight. My head suddenly snapped up as I glanced over at Jacob.

"He's hurt," I protested and tried to jump down, but Damon held me firmly in his arms. Jacob was barely breathing and I knew he must be in terrible pain.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll make a call to the Cullens and they can handle it. My concern right now is _you_," he said, his dark eyes finding mine. Hesitantly, I nodded in agreement and settled my head against his shoulder, falling deep asleep in a matter of minutes.

…

It seemed like forever until the last bell rang and I could escape school, free to run to Damon. There were still deep scars on his skin from where the vervain had held him, but he was healing quickly. Of course, I had helped a little more each day.

"I really don't understand why you need to go to school when you can spend all your days with me," he said as I met him in the parking lot of Robert E. Lee High. Crowds of students ushered around us, but I only noticed Damon. It was good to know he was acting like his usual self.

"You know, not all of us have the privileges of a vampire. Some of us are still human," I pointed out to him with a genuine smile on my face. A steady wind picked up and my dark hair blew around my face. Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"That's not my fault. Besides, you're not just a pathetic human. You're a witch who happens to be fluent in Latin," he argued, leaning against his car. After the battle, Bonnie had explained to me that some witches instinctively knew certain spells, just as she had a knack for making predictions. "So, what was your choice?"

"It's my secret and I'm not telling," I teased him as I slid into the car with him. Across the parking lot, I caught a sight of Bella, who nodded her head towards me. To my relief, Jacob would be fine—once he recovered from some broken bones, that is.

"Come on. You can't tell me you actually want to be one of those…werewolves," he said, giving me one of his brightest smiles. As Damon sped out of the parking lot, I let my mind wander a little. Alexander was dead and I was no longer pressured to make a choice. Would I really want to be a vampire and spend eternity with Damon? Or a werewolf who prowled in the night?

"When I decide, I'll let you know. Just drive," I promised him. Vampire or not, I had Damon beside me along with Jacob and that's all I really wanted for now.

…

The End.

**Well, I guess this was the last chapter. What do you know? (= I hope those who have been reading have enjoyed the story. At last, I have finished it, which makes me happy. So, feel free to check out my other stories. Until next time, readers!**


End file.
